It Just Makes Sense
by Cappucine
Summary: Trunks is getting married!...maybe. The usual problems. Asking the intended bride, breaking the news, planning your wedding... Please R&R!
1. Subtle Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Well, to those expectant people who have read some of my other works, I hope I will not fail to do a good job on my first attempt at a story like this one...first time trying, but I'm doing my best! Also, since I'm a bit of an 'as I go along' writer, I've worked hard to plan this out so that nothing is out of place.  
  
And, reviews are always greatly appreciated, as you well know! I have made it my new policy to reply to every review I receive, due to how much I'm grateful for them! I like to hear what you all think! Thank you!  
  
To anyone new reading, you might find it a good idea to just quickly glance at the first few chapters of my 'With Nothing Left' story in order to understand who some of the characters are...  
  
With that said, I will begin...  
  
Vegeta simply couldn't believe how demanding his young daughter was. Bulma, ever busy with repairing the hose in their shower, had ordered Vegeta to assume the parental responsibilities.  
  
Vegeta held the tiny plastic spoon at his daughter's mouth. She refused to accept the serving of her puree rice cereal Bulma had mixed up for her.  
  
"Come on, eat," he snapped. "It's healthy...I think. Open your mouth."  
  
Chain refused to do so. The five-month old wouldn't budge and kept her mouth shut tight.  
  
Vegeta growled and moved the spoon closer to her mouth, deciding to force it in. Chain shook her head back and forth in protest, whimpering.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Aren't you hungry? You have to be, you're part-Saiyan! Don't you like your food?"  
  
Vegeta stared at the spoon he held in his hand, examining it, wondering if perhaps he had figured out just what Chain's problem was. He put it into his mouth to try it, experimenting with the taste and texture of this 'food.' He almost immediately spit it out. "What is she giving you?" he coughed. "Poison? No wonder you refuse to eat."  
  
Chain stared up at her father.  
  
"Never mind. I have a solution for you."  
  
Bulma was still busy upstairs trying to fix the faucet of the shower. She tightened the bolt that held the end of the hose where it drew the water.  
  
"That should be good enough," Bulma said. She stepped out of the shower, and set her wrench down upon the counter. "Okay, let's see."  
  
She turned the water on and was disappointed to find that it squirted out everywhere in the shower, and very little of the flow was directed to the faucet itself. Bulma sighed in her frustration. "What do I have to do? I have to fix everything around here, and on top of that raise children!" She stomped her foot upon the tiled floor. "Speaking of which, I wonder how well Vegeta is doing with Chain."  
  
Vegeta held the spoon towards his daughter's mouth and she happily opened it to receive her next bite. "See?" he grinned. "Ice cream and soda are happier when mixed."  
  
Bulma came downstairs. "Well, it looks like you two are doing well," she said, until she fully discovered just what it was Vegeta was giving their daughter. "Vegeta!"  
  
"What? She's eating, isn't she? I couldn't get her to eat that other stuff at all! Not that I blame her. I tried it and it was revolting! How could you feed a Saiyan that stuff?"  
  
"It's better than ice cream floats, I can tell you that! That stuff you gave her is not good for babies!" she shouted, picking Chain up in a rather protective manner.  
  
"How can ice cream not be good for the kid? Everyone likes ice cream!"  
  
"It's not healthy! It has too much sugar in it, babies aren't supposed to have stuff like that!" Bulma scolded.  
  
"You're just overreacting," he told her.  
  
Bulma snorted in her disapproval. "I should have known better than to trust you to take care of her. I'll feed her."  
  
"Whatever you say," he smiled.  
  
Just when Bulma set Chain back in her highchair, the phone caught their attention.  
  
Bra entered the kitchen. "I'll get it." She picked it up while Bulma was busy in the back searching for a few dozen jars of puree food for Chain.  
  
Vegeta sat back, wondering what to do with the remainder of the ice cream float.  
  
"Hello, Bra speaking. Oh, hi, Goten. No, he isn't here right now, I don't know where he went. Oh. Yeah. Okay, when he gets back, I'll let him know you called. Bye." Bra returned the cordless phone to its hook. "Just for Trunks," she told them.  
  
"Where is he, anyway?" Bulma wondered.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Bulma groaned. "That boy. He never tells anyone where he's going. Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta stared at the bowl of ice cream and soda. The creamy, cool, melting top layer of the vanilla ice cream and foamy, sweet taste of root beer mixed in. But the kid had eaten from it...  
  
"Vegeta, could you please see where Trunks is?"  
  
Vegeta immediately broke from his pondering over the ice cream and found his son's Ki. "He's in the city someplace. Seems to be the university."  
  
"Oh," Bra caught on. "I guess he went to visit Demi."  
  
"Yeah." Bulma opened a jar of puree carrots, and looked up at Vegeta. "Are you going to eat that, or what? That's a waste of ice cream and soda, you know. And you prepared it..."  
  
"Yes, but...the baby ate from it..."  
  
Bulma shook her head in frustrated pity.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Did you get a hold of him?" Chi-Chi asked from within in the kitchen where she washed off the plates and bowls her family had recently eaten from for lunch.  
  
"No. Bra said she didn't know where he is," Goten replied.  
  
"Hm. Well, if you're not too busy, could you please help me dry some of these?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, Mom." Goten went into the kitchen, picked up a towel, and proceeded to dry off the cups first.  
  
"Okay, Chi-Chi!" Goku called from the doorway. "I'm going to train with Pan and Gohan, now!"  
  
"Be back in time for dinner! Remember, I'm making your favorite, tonight!" She smiled.  
  
Goku grinned the trademark Son grin in delight. "Got it. See you, guys!"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. Everything was much better, now. They were finally able to spend time together as a family. Some nights, Gohan, Videl, and Pan would come over for dinner, and despite how she had to make a surplus amount for everyone, it was nice to eat together.  
  
Goten stacked the dry cups in the cabinets and continued with drying the plates.  
  
"Mom, as soon as I'm done, I think I might go and train a bit, too."  
  
"Sure, Goten. Your father would be happy about that." Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"And after that, I think I might pay a visit to Capsule Corporation to see what's up. Maybe Trunks will be back by then."  
  
"You should call to make sure before you leave, just in case," his mother told him, stacking another plate on the towel that lay over the counter.  
  
"That's okay. It'd be nice to say hi to Bulma and Vegeta even if he's not there."  
  
"Tell them 'Hello' for me when you do."  
  
"Sure. I'll also let you know about Chain. Last time I talked to Trunks, he said she was getting to be real handful." Goten grinned.  
  
"I'll bet," she laughed.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Ow! Dad, that's no fair!" Pan called.  
  
"How so?" Gohan asked, and blocked his daughter's attempt to hit him.  
  
"Gohan, go easy," Videl told him from where she sat on the hill, watching.  
  
"I always do," he smiled and lightly kicked at Pan to send her back.  
  
"Come on, Pan! Beat him up so we can go ahead and spar!" Goku called.  
  
"No way I'll lose to you this time, Dad," Pan mocked.  
  
"Oh, really?" He flash-appeared before his daughter and, taking every precaution not to actually hurt her, knocked her back.  
  
She countered his strike with more endeavored hits in a speed-attack. Gohan blocked each of them with ease and finally kicked at her so that she fell to the ground She was defeated this round, she knew, as she picked herself up and leaned back on her arms.  
  
"Oh, Gohan, can't you be a bit more cautious?" Videl asked him, crossing her arms.  
  
"Aw, come on, Videl," he said. "I didn't hurt her."  
  
"No," Pan smiled. "But I'm going to get you next time, Dad! You watch. I'm going to train harder than ever and beat you!"  
  
"That's the spirit, Pan!" Goku beamed with pride. "Well, looks like I get the honor, huh, son?"  
  
"Looks like it," Gohan agreed. "Okay, Dad. Give me everything you got." Gohan entered his fighting stance.  
  
"Right." Goku took to the air and was about to hit, when his attention was turned.  
  
"Hey, guys. How's it going?"  
  
"Hey, Goten!" Gohan waved to him from where he hovered in midair.  
  
"Goten!" Goku greeted him cheerfully. "You going to spar with us?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "I think I'd like to. Not for too long, though. I'm planning on paying a visit to the Briefs."  
  
"Oh, that'd be nice," Videl smiled to him. "Tell them I said 'Hi,' will you? And let me know how Chain's doing."  
  
"Sure thing. I told my mom I'd let her know about it, as well."  
  
"Chain's growing pretty fast, I hear," Gohan remarked.  
  
"Yeah. Well, let's have at it, then, guys!"  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Hey, there, Professor."  
  
Demi looked up from her book and grinned at Trunks with her silent hello.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
"I'm okay. So...you busy with your job, then?"  
  
"Yeah, a little," she told him, setting her philosophy book down on her desk. "I've been studying very hard lately." She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on her hand, then smiled, glancing at Trunks from the corner of her eye. "Never thought I was much of an intellectual, did you?"  
  
"I wasn't surprised," he grinned. "You're very smart."  
  
"Thanks." She sighed. "All this work, though...it's stressing."  
  
"I can imagine," he replied, and put his hands in his pockets. "It's getting pretty difficult. We haven't found much time to discuss the weeks or even months ahead like we used to."  
  
"Well, being the president of Capsule Corporation must be really of hard," Demi understandingly answered.  
  
"How about being a professor and talking about all of these philosophical theories?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"It's not so bad," she said. "Anyway, you were saying..."  
  
"Yeah, just that with what's happening."  
  
"I see. To tell you the truth, I don't know what's happening from now on. I've pretty much been playing it by ear. I have so much work...I want to get it all done, but I can't find the time to clear my head to actually do just that."  
  
Trunks nodded. How stressful! He and Demi had always discussed the situation subtly, and when he thought she knew what he was talking about, he was rather excited. But both of them were so busy, and now they weren't even certain that they had enough time to think about it. Trunks was very disappointed...  
  
I've done chapter one, then. Hope it was good. Review! 


	2. Stressed Out

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Thank you exceedingly much to everyone who reviewed! Including: La Femme Chikara, animeprincess1452, and Trugeta!  
  
To La Femme Chikara: Thank you! I'm glad I was able to succeed for my first chapter!  
  
To animeprincess1452: I'm glad it was a good start. Thanks much!  
  
To Trugeta: Thank you so much! I'm glad the Vegeta-Chain thing came across as humorous! Vegeta is the best daddy! Well, who else gives their kid ice cream for their meal?  
  
I hope this chapter is good, as well! Thank again for reviewing!  
  
Trunks headed for home. Due to the fact that his ship wasn't in as good as shape as it was when he'd first bought it, he decided to fly without the 'help' of demanding vehicles.  
  
Trunks made it to his home and entered through the doors casually, glancing around. Bulma had just finished feeding Chain her twenty-sixth jar of food in the kitchen when she looked up at her son who passed by the doorway.  
  
"Oh, you're back. Good. Goten called for you earlier today," she told him.  
  
"Oh. 'Kay, I'll call him. Thanks, Mom."  
  
Trunks made his way into the living room, and Bulma looked down to the young baby. "You're still hungry? Why doesn't your father ever help me?"  
  
Trunks picked the phone up and dialed to the Son household. Soon, a voice answered on the other end. "Hello, this is Chi-Chi."  
  
"Hey, Chi-Chi. It's Trunks. I heard Goten called."  
  
"Oh, hi, Trunks! Yeah, he called. He said he was going over to say hi. He should have left a while ago."  
  
"Alright. Thanks, Chi-Chi. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Trunks."  
  
Trunks hung the phone up and set himself down on the couch. Again, his mind wandered back to the discussion between him and Demi. He was so frustrated! Both of them were so busy...especially Demi...and it seemed to be consuming the majority of their time.  
  
At that moment, he heard his father's voice from behind. "Trunks. While you're sitting there with nothing better to do, you can make yourself useful. I need a sparring partner!"  
  
"No thanks, Dad. I...don't feel like it right now." He answered without looking back. He leaned back rather lazily and crossed his arms.  
  
"What?" Vegeta was astounded. "What do you mean you don't feel like it?"  
  
"I'm...kind of stressed out right now," he replied.  
  
"Then get rid of it! Hitting people always gets rid of stress!" Vegeta told him.  
  
"No thanks. You go ahead."  
  
Vegeta growled and left the room. "Your own fault if you end up being more of slacker than you already are!"  
  
At that moment, Trunks's attention was caught by his mother's voice down the hall near the front door.  
  
"Hi, Goten! Come on in."  
  
"Is Trunks here?"  
  
"Yes, he's here," she replied. "Somewhere." She appeared in the hallway, looking around for him. "He's in the living room," she said.  
  
Goten entered and smiled down at his friend. "Hi, Trunks, what's up?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
Goten noticed the manner in which Trunks seemed frustrated. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You seem kind of down."  
  
"I'm just stressed out," he answered.  
  
"About what?" Goten inquired.  
  
Trunks knew perfectly well what he was so frustrated about...but he wasn't about to tell anyone. It was something he preferred to keep to himself. "I don't know. I'm just stressed."  
  
Bulma entered the living room to cross through quickly, carrying Chain, until her attention was caught by Trunks's last remark. "What? What's going on?"  
  
"I'm just tired," he replied, sitting forward and leaning his elbows on his knees.  
  
"That's too bad," she said. "We're all a bit tired, I suppose. Hey, we should do something to help get everything off our chests! You know, a barbecue or something!" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Goten agreed. "I know my mom's been wanting to see everyone again."  
  
The idea of a reunion didn't sound too bad to Trunks, either. Maybe it would help get rid of some of his pressure. Perhaps Demi could come, also. That would be good!  
  
"We should have it tomorrow!" Bulma suggested.  
  
"That would be a good time," Goten grinned. "I think I can speak for the rest of my family. I'm pretty sure they have no other plans."  
  
"Good! Tomorrow, then!"  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Trunks sat in his room, staring at the walls in his contemplation. It would be good to have a small reunion tomorrow with everyone. He had called Demi and invited her, and she said she just might be able to make it. Hopefully, she would.  
  
He thought about what they'd discussed earlier that afternoon. She was extremely busy, too busy to even think about the next hour. She just had to let time go by and whatever would happen would happen. But Trunks couldn't stand sitting around unsure of what the next day brought, especially when it came to what they had some small plans for.  
  
Did Demi even know what he was asking? Or was she getting it mixed up with something else? Trunks suddenly became very nervous. Did she know what it was he wanted?  
  
Of course, he thought. She's a smart young woman; she wouldn't be that puzzled. Then again, he had never directly mentioned it. Maybe she thought it was something else...  
  
He was so anxious. Ever since he'd first fully seen her when they had actually been enemies, he thought she was very beautiful. But that wasn't her only positive attribute. She was so honest. And her personality, though seemingly calm and under control at first glance, held passion and ardent emotions that no one as yet had discovered.  
  
He knew that from her unhappy childhood she carried around a lot of pain, but she'd learned to accept it and move on. She was such a strong woman.  
  
I should properly ask her when I see her tomorrow, Trunks thought. But was she really going to give back the direct answer he hoped for? Probably not, he thought. There is no way a beautiful woman like her is going to say yes. But he would never know unless he went ahead and asked.  
  
It was a very short chapter, but I'm trying to stick to the main point and not just kill time, etc. Review! 


	3. Dressed Pretty Nice

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Thank you so very much to Trugeta, animeprincess1452, and Rika/Phoenix for reviewing! I appreciate it so much!  
  
To Trugeta: Yeah, the only question is how hard it is to ask. Thanks! Hm, you have a very good point. I'll have to have them train super hard somehow. Thank you!  
  
To animeprincess1452: The story has your attention? That's good! Thank you!  
  
To Rika/Phoenix: It's true, Vegeta couldn't be bothered with it. But ice cream would be good for a meal! Chain seemed to like it, anyway. Glad you like the story so far! Thank you!  
  
Now here's the chapter...I'm still hoping it proceeds to be okay!  
  
It was afternoon. The weather outside wasn't as cheerful as Bulma had hoped, but this did not deter her one bit. Instead of a barbecue, she would go ahead and make it something that she could easily fix for an indoor setting.  
  
Bra entered the kitchen, glancing at the recipe Bulma had chosen for a dessert. Four Layer Delight, with thin, crispy sweet bread crust, chocolate pudding, sweetened cream cheese, and whipped cream. I certainly sounded good. The only problem was whether or not her mother could successfully create it.  
  
Deciding it was best not to comment on her mother's experience-lacking skills in culinary creations, she allowed Bulma the necessary space to begin. She sat back on the kitchen stool and watched.  
  
"Um...Mom? When is everyone supposed to be here, anyway?"  
  
Bulma glanced at the kitchen clock on the wall. "Very soon, I suppose. Unless, of course, Chi-Chi's having some trouble in coaxing Goku to break away from training and accompany her." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Train? In this weather?" Bra looked out of the kitchen window to find that it was as dark as dusk with the heavy rainfall and cloud cover. "It's pouring out there! You'd think it wasn't midsummer with that weather. Who would train in that?"  
  
"Goku, for one. And maybe even your father. Speaking of which, how long does it take him to get Chain dressed? What is he doing?"  
  
Vegeta held out a small piece of cloth. He couldn't tell whether it was supposed to be dress or a pair of pants. And besides that...it was pink! Vegeta loathed the color pink.  
  
Chain sat patiently, hanging over Vegeta's arm, waiting for him to pick her outfit.  
  
He snorted in disgust. "No. I hate pink." He tossed it out to the back of the room to top off the large pile of other outfits.  
  
"Black. There's a good, neutral color." Vegeta held out a small black one- piece. "You like black, right Chain?"  
  
She simply stared up at him with her wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, you do." He stood her up to begin dressing her, which he soon found to be no easy task. Were her arms or legs supposed to go through the small sleeve-looking things? "Why do they have to make babies' clothes so difficult?" he snarled.  
  
After many minutes and quite a bit of effort, Vegeta had successfully put her one-piece on.  
  
"Chain, do you realize what this means?" he grinned.  
  
She stared at him blankly.  
  
"It means I have finally proven to Bulma that I can do anything now! Including help with you! Come." He picked her up. "We will force her to eat her words, which she shall do when she looks upon you and the success of getting your outfit together."  
  
Vegeta made his way into the hall just when Bulma came upstairs to check on them. "Oh, you got her dressed. Good. Now I need you to keep an eye on her for a while. I'm still trying to fix everything."  
  
Vegeta's triumphant expression suddenly vanished. However, he wasn't able to protest at this because Bulma had already made her way downstairs to finish making the dessert.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Videl searched through her closet, looking for something suitable to wear to the gathering. So far, she was having very little luck in finding an outfit that was proper for the occasion. Finally, she came across the very thing.  
  
"This should do," she said, pulling out a pair of black pants and a white shirt. She went to the mirror and held them out before her to see. "Yeah," she smiled. "Gohan, what do you think?"  
  
Gohan glanced over to where his wife stood. She showed him her choice of clothes.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be good," he nodded. "I think that's a nice one for you."  
  
"Good," she smiled, and began to pull her present shirt off to put the other one on. "Hey, is Pan getting ready?"  
  
"You know Pan," he grinned.  
  
"I'd better go and help her," Videl said. "She'll have trouble with choosing her clothes for certain."  
  
Pan looked through her drawers reluctantly, glancing at the different pairs of pants and shirts. Why couldn't she just go in what she normally wore? A knock on the door caught her attention.  
  
"Pan, honey. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered, and Videl stepped inside.  
  
"You doing alright?"  
  
"I don't see why I don't just go in this?" she remarked. "I hate choosing outfits."  
  
"Here, I can find something nice for you," Videl said, going through her drawers. She pulled out a pair of dark trousers and a black shirt. "Here, this will do." She handed the outfit to her daughter.  
  
"What about my hair?" Pan didn't think her bright bandana would go well with what her mother had chosen.  
  
"Here." Videl gave her a dark blue bandana. "Now hurry up, please. Your father and I are ready to leave." With that, Videl went back out to the hall, closing the door to Pan's room behind her.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Goten, are you ready, or what?" Chi-Chi called.  
  
Mothers, he thought. "Yeah." He came downstairs and remained by his mother's side as she called up for her husband.  
  
"Goku! Would you please come on?" She crossed her arms, staring at the top of the stairs, and tapped her foot in impatience. "Goku!"  
  
"Be right there!" he replied.  
  
"I swear. I finally manage to drag him out of training, and he still holds us up."  
  
He rushed down the stairs, ready to depart for the Briefs', dressed casually in some black pants, a white shirt, and a brown jacket. "Okay. Let's go."  
  
"Finally," Chi-Chi murmured, heading outside into the cold, wet weather. "Well, I think it's safe to say Bulma's probably changed the menu with this pouring down. Not exactly a nice time to go out and grill stuff."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Demi sat on her bed, looking into the mirror, with a rather bland expression. She could never do anything with herself! Well, she had never tried to or cared about it before. She'd picked a simple outfit of some dark jeans and a gray-and-dark-blue shirt. But it wasn't good enough.  
  
She tapped one foot on the floor while staring at her reflection. Finally, she sighed. "Forget it. I'll just go." She grabbed her black jacket and left out of her bedroom door.  
  
She felt so guilty. Yesterday, she had been rather...unfriendly towards Trunks and she regretted it. As pressured as she had been, she shouldn't have let it get to her and affect her mood. She rather thought she had chased him out the room. Then, like the nice guy that he was, he'd turned right around and invited her to his home for a gathering this afternoon. She couldn't refuse his invitation.  
  
Tonight, no matter how much the tension of work haunted her, she was going to make it a nice evening for her and everyone else.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Trunks came downstairs and went into the kitchen at the scent that, for once, smelled delicious.  
  
"Hey, Mom. How's it going?"  
  
"Busy," she replied. She was standing at the sink, slicing some tomatoes, when she turned around and glanced at her son. She smiled. "Oh, my goodness! Don't you look nice?"  
  
Trunks had pulled on a half-casual, half-formal blue shirt and some jeans that he thought would properly serve for the occasion he planned. However, he wasn't about to let anyone know about it. "Thanks."  
  
At that moment, Bra entered into the kitchen, as well. "Mom, do you know where we keep the medical dictionary?"  
  
Both Trunks and Bulma were rather surprised at this request. "Um...I think it's upstairs on the shelf in my room," Bulma answered. "Why do you want it?"  
  
"I don't want it, Dad does."  
  
"Is he hurt?"  
  
"No. He says he might be able to distract Chain by showing her some pictures from in there."  
  
Bulma sighed. "In Chain's room there are some books for her. Take them to your father, will you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How on earth am I supposed to trust him with her?"  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Trunks, could you get it?"  
  
He nodded and went to the front door to answer it.  
  
Chi-Chi, Goku, and Goten were the first to arrive, wearing some jackets to keep warm in the rain. "Hi, guys."  
  
"Hello, Trunks!" Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"Hey, where's Vegeta?" Goku wondered.  
  
"He must be in the library trying to watch Chain."  
  
Goku immediately headed towards the library without another word spoken.  
  
"I hear Chain is growing fast," Chi-Chi proclaimed while Goten waited for her to finish so he could talk with his friend.  
  
"Yeah. My parents are pretty busy with her. Speaking of which, if you're looking for my mom, she's in the kitchen."  
  
"Thank you." Chi-Chi headed for the kitchen door promptly.  
  
"So, what's up?" Goten asked, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Nothing," Trunks replied.  
  
"With you dressed up nicely? Come on." He grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm sure as heck not going to tell you about it."  
  
"Why not? You can trust me."  
  
"Forget it, Goten," Trunks told him, grinning.  
  
Right then, the doorbell rang once again. Gohan, Videl, and Pan walked inside, covering their heads with their hands.  
  
As soon as the 'hellos' were said, everyone proceeded with mingling. Trunks, Goten, and Pan remained to converse while everyone else went off to see the others.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, you look nice. What's the occasion?" Pan asked.  
  
"He refuses to tell anyone," Goten said.  
  
"Aw, come on. Can't we know?"  
  
"No," Trunks told them more harshly.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"You're wasting your time, guys," he said.  
  
Pan and Goten looked slightly disappointed.  
  
Trunks would tell them eventually, as soon as he knew what Demi's answer would be. Right now, though, he wasn't about to let them know. He was first going to ask Demi about it...as soon as she showed up, that is.  
  
There you have it! Review! 


	4. Five Weeks

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
A big, appreciative thanks to everyone who reviewed, including Trugeta and animeprincess1452!  
  
To Trugeta: Thank you very much! Yes, Vegeta is the best father! I can't think of another father who rejoices in the success of being able to dress their baby. And I am planning on having those guys train pretty hard, still!  
  
To animeprincess1452: Well, here's what happens!  
  
And now the next chapter...I hope I do well!  
  
Trunks went ahead and served himself some of the food his mother had cooked for them. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, it was quite good, for once. He grabbed some seconds and proceeded to eat silently.  
  
Everything was rather nice. Except for one thing...where was Demi? Had she gotten tied up in work again? Maybe she couldn't come...perhaps she didn't want to. No, that was a bit too far, of course she would want to come. She enjoyed seeing everyone else...even if he wasn't the one on her mind.  
  
Then, Trunks's dwindling anticipation rose as soon as the doorbell rang.  
  
Bra made her way through the living room and hallway to answer the front door. "Hi, Demi. Glad you could make it, we thought you might be too busy."  
  
When Demi entered the room, the pressure mounting in Trunks's head did, as well. This wasn't going to be as easy as he'd thought. Every time he looked at her, he seemed to become more skeptical.  
  
"Hey, Demi!" Goten greeted her.  
  
"So you finally broke away from work, huh?" Pan said.  
  
"Yes. How are you, Pan?"  
  
"Good, thanks."  
  
"Hey, Trunks." Demi greeted him. "You look very nice."  
  
He nodded to her, and suddenly his anxious thoughts hit him like a brick. His stomach unexpectedly tightened and he could already tell his face was going warm.  
  
Demi, with her own doubtful notions, interpreted his nervousness completely the wrong way. Is he upset at me? she thought. Did I do something wrong? Is he angry because I'm late?  
  
Demi had arrived rather late because she'd received a phone call from the university just before she left. They'd made her an offer that she was rather excited about, and at the time she couldn't wait to tell Trunks. She thought he would be excited for her, as well. But now...  
  
"Bulma, I'm getting very tired of having to hold the kid all day," Vegeta snapped, drawing Trunks and Demi's attention away from one another. "Take her."  
  
Bulma frowned and took her daughter from Vegeta. At that moment, the young five-month old began to cry in displeasure.  
  
"See? She only likes you, Vegeta," Bulma told him. "Now she's going to cry until you take her back."  
  
"I refuse to hold her any longer. My hands must be baby-free if I want to eat," he retorted.  
  
Chain began to cry louder. Bulma winced. "I can't hold her like this."  
  
"I'll take her," Goku offered. He liked kids a lot, so he was more than willing to watch Chain for a while.  
  
He held her in his hands securely, looking at her small face. "Hey, Chain!" He smiled at her. "What's up?"  
  
Chain ceased her crying immediately, staring at Goku with her big, grayish- blue eyes. Then, she, too, seemed to smile. She waved her arms in delight.  
  
"Well, she must be a man's girl," Bulma said.  
  
"What?" Pan wondered.  
  
"Bra used to be scared to death of any male when she was a baby," Bulma grinned. "Except her father, of course. But it seems Chain isn't. She's got to be the opposite, in fact! She must not like women too much. She's her daddy's girl, alright!"  
  
Vegeta turned rather red at Bulma's remark on the father-daughter relationship between him and Chain before brushing it off and eating his food.  
  
"Mom, was I really scared of boys when I was a kid?" Bra inquired, grinning.  
  
"Oh, yes. Every time Goten came near you, you would begin to cry as if he were going to hurt you," Bulma laughed.  
  
The afternoon proceeded, and everyone had finished his or her meal and serving of dessert.  
  
Trunks continued to glance at Demi, staring into her dark brown eyes. He liked her eyes so much. They were the first thing about her he had ever noticed when he first saw her.  
  
He thought back on what he was meaning to do. He had to talk to her about it tonight. But how was he supposed to do so? He didn't want to ask her in front of everyone. He had to wait for the ideal opportunity.  
  
They had been sitting next to one another for quite some time, now. Trunks was terribly edgy. He was just a bit too sensitive to the warmth of her leg against his own.  
  
She had been conversing casually with him, Goten, and Pan before she finally rose from her seat. "I'll be right back," she told them.  
  
Demi headed for the kitchen immediately, closing the door behind her. She leaned her hands on the counter, hung her head, and sighed. She released one hand from the counter and put it to her forehead, scowling. She was going to hit something if she became tensed any further.  
  
The door suddenly opened. Nervously, Demi stood up straight to face Trunks. Oh, perfect. That was all she needed, for him to see her irritated again.  
  
"Demi...you okay?"  
  
She nodded, and glanced away from him to the window. The weather still hadn't changed. In fact, if anything, it was getting darker and more drenched. She wanted desperately to escape out there where it was dark.  
  
Trunks took in a deep, anxious breath and glanced behind him quickly to make sure no one was going to come in. This would be a good time, he thought. It's a bit awkward, but we're alone.  
  
"Demi..." he began.  
  
"Yes, Trunks?" Her words were spoken rather fast. She was sweating lightly.  
  
"There's...something I've been wanting to ask you," he continued. "Something very...important..."  
  
Demi listened intently, staring into his eyes, waiting apprehensively. She held her hands together tightly. Was Demi nervous, also?  
  
The silence seemed to be unbearable. It was overwhelming! He stared at her, and put a hand behind his head. Why did he seem to think that she simply would not say yes to his offer? Oh, this was awful! He was so stressed and anxious!  
  
"Demi...I know we've talked about this before sometimes. But...I want to ask you the way I should."  
  
Kneel, he thought. And kneel he did. He lowered himself on one knee, looking at her with so much hope and doubt at the same time. He rapidly and rather awkwardly grasped her hand in his.  
  
He had taken the first move...he'd knelt down like a gentleman. He was making a good impression, so he thought. All he had to do now was speak.  
  
Demi clenched the chest of her shirt tightly within her fingers, wrenching and wrinkling it dreadfully. Her face was so warm and bright, and her heart was pounding furiously. She could barely breathe as she stayed in her spot, listening apprehensively for the words she thought were going to escape his mouth. Demi was so scared; she was terrified!  
  
"Will you..." Trunks shut his eyes and sighed, then looked back up at her once more, and finally asked her. "Demi, will you please marry me and be my wife?"  
  
At last, he had succeeded. This moment that he had been dreading for the longest time was suddenly gone in an instant. The only thing he worriedly awaited now was her answer.  
  
Demi's mouth hung open and her dark brown eyes were wide. She swallowed, wondering how to actually respond.  
  
This was so wonderful to her! She had always known he wanted her to marry him before. He had talked to her about it so often. And she wanted to marry him; she had always yearned to be by his side and support him with everything she had.  
  
But now...were they so sure? This wasn't going as well as she desired. Darn it, why did she have to be given that offer today!  
  
"Trunks...there's something you ought to know. I got a call today from the university, and they want me to go on a five-week trip to Europe so I can give a presentation."  
  
"What?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow," she replied. "Trunks, this is hard for me. But I think I should take this trip...and when I get back, we'll see how we feel about it. And then we'll work something out. Okay?"  
  
Trunks stared into her lovely, dark brown eyes. She was serious about her decision. How disappointing! Yet she had made the wisest choice, he knew. Five weeks was quite a while, and, for half-Saiyans, they were both still pretty young and independent. However, he would wait for her to come back.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's best," he agreed, ascending from where he kneeled, still holding her hand.  
  
When he looked back at her uncertain and regretful expression, he more fervently agreed. "Yes, Demi, you're right. We should wait for you to get back to firmly decide on something we both feel comfortable with."  
  
She smiled at this reassurance he gave her. He was so understanding, and understanding was the one thing Demi had needed so much in her life.  
  
"Oh, and Trunks?"  
  
He gave her his full attention.  
  
"Don't tell anyone just yet. We should wait until we decide to start telling our friends about it, too."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."  
  
Well, I hope it was okay...I'm trying to do the best I can here. Review! 


	5. Unexpected Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Thank you so, so much for reviewing, people! Big thanks to animeprincess1452, Trugeta, and Rika/Phoenix!  
  
To animeprincess1452: Thank you so much! That's a great compliment, thanks!  
  
To Trugeta: Thank you, I'm glad that part is believable! Yes work got in the way...I got that a little from when my father proposed to my mother. They were in the military and she had to go on a five-week trip to Boston. Well, thank you again!  
  
To Rika/Phoenix: Five weeks of waiting. It would be pretty hard, perhaps.  
  
Now here's the chapter...I hope it's okay!  
  
Demi sat, staring out of her hotel window to the busy street below. So she was in Europe, for almost five whole weeks, wondering what on earth Trunks might be doing at this moment.  
  
She thought about him every day. And she wasn't afraid to admit that she missed him, and was apprehensive and impatient to make it back home so she could see him again.  
  
Why hadn't she gone ahead and just said 'yes' to him? Was it really so difficult for her? She had been overwhelmed with joy and also anxiousness. So many things happening at once caused her to ask him to wait.  
  
Demi checked her watch. It was near one o'clock, which was when she had to be at the German university for her presentation on philosophical theories. But even when she was going to intellectually put effort into this, she knew she wasn't going to be able to get Trunks off of her mind.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Trunks was still unable to push Demi out of his head.  
  
He'd lasted for these past four weeks as much as he could, and still he couldn't focus on his work or his training.  
  
Suddenly, Goten's fist collided with his jaw and he stepped back in shock, snapping back to where he was, in the GR, training.  
  
"Trunks, aren't you even trying to pay attention?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks laid a hand around his jaw. "Sorry. I'm just mentally tired, that's all."  
  
"Sounds familiar," Goten remarked.  
  
"I ought to take a break."  
  
"Yeah, okay. See ya."  
  
"You're encouraging him?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Vegeta, he's depressed...about something," Goku told him.  
  
"Depression is no excuse."  
  
Trunks departed quietly, leaving the others to argue.  
  
"Fools, the lot of you," Vegeta growled.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Demi looked down at her book. Hours had passed. And finally, her last presentation was over. Why was she so frustrated? All she wanted was to do was see Trunks. She glanced at the telephone beside her bed in the hotel room.  
  
It was very tempting. She didn't want to bother him. He was probably having a good time while she was sitting here, trying to get lost in her philosophy book. Getting lost into Nietzsche's theories wasn't the easiest task.  
  
She contemplated on everything that was going on. Did she want to marry him? Did she actually want to? It was extremely difficult to say. She was so terrified at the very thought, she was so nervous. It was a big change for the both of them.  
  
But she wanted to be by his side. Not just for her, but also for him. She wanted to help him in everything he did.  
  
She admired him so desperately much. He was the most honest, caring, supporting man she knew. He respected her, and he thought very highly of her. And he himself was a respectable person, one whom she thought very highly of, too.  
  
He gave her just the amount of support and understanding she wanted. Subtly, he encouraged her throughout life without actually making a scene about it.  
  
During just the few months they'd known one another, he seemed to have been a bit more than interested in her. Soon, she began to realize she felt the same way.  
  
Demi picked up the phone promptly and began to dial.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
The phone rang from in the kitchen, catching Bulma's attention. She was busy stirring the tremendous serving of puree rice cereal for Chain. Bulma groaned while Chain simply watched from her highchair.  
  
Her mother set the spoon down on the counter and took the phone off of the hook. "Hello?"  
  
Trunks entered the house, wiping the sweat from his brow from where he'd trained in the GR. He walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water, opening the cabinet doors to search for a glass.  
  
"Oh, how are you?" Bulma inquired from whoever she was talking to. "We're fine. So how's it been? Good!"  
  
Trunks filled up the glass with some refreshing, cold water, and began to drink it down gratefully.  
  
"Yes, he's here. Hold on. Trunks, it's for you. It's Demi."  
  
Trunks spit his drink out in shock, set his glass down, and grabbed the phone hastily from his mother's grasp. She jumped in surprise.  
  
"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.  
  
"Trunks, it's me."  
  
"Hi..." Trunks looked back at his mother anxiously at first, then continued. "...Demi. How are you?"  
  
"Fine...You?"  
  
"Oh, I'm okay," he replied nervously.  
  
"Trunks..." He heard a sigh on the other end. "I've made up my mind. I know I've been gone for a long time..."  
  
"Yeah?" he listened with anticipation.  
  
"And...being in Europe has been very stressful. In fact, everything has..."  
  
Trunks thought of what her answer was most likely going to be...how was he going to take it?  
  
"So, I'm coming back as soon as I can, and I want to go ahead and marry you," she finished.  
  
"What?" he held the phone away from his ear in utter shock. Had she truly said that?  
  
"Trunks, I said I want to marry you," she repeated.  
  
He put the phone back to his ear. More sweat was dripping down his brow at this point. "So...you're going to come back soon?"  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I want to quit my job and get married. Alright?"  
  
"Great! Sounds good," he told her.  
  
"Bye, Trunks..." She hung up rapidly and exhaled in relief. She had done it. The nervousness wasn't over, but she had actually accepted.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bulma asked. She had proceeded to feed Chain, holding the small spoon near the young baby.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Trunks replied, giving his mother a smile.  
  
Puzzled, she returned the grin and continued to feed the young child before her.  
  
Trunks was so relieved...and very excited! He couldn't believe Demi had said 'yes' to him! He was very anticipant for her return. Then they would tell everyone about it. Yes, Trunks wanted to tell the others himself, but he knew Demi also reserved a part of that privilege since she was the bride. He would wait for her to come back for them to fill everyone in.  
  
I hope it was okay...I'm not sure how I'm doing, here, though I'm trying! Review! 


	6. You've Been Told

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Thank you much, people, for reviewing my last chapter! Thank you animeprincess1452, Trugeta, and Orie!  
  
Animeprincess1452: Thank you, the chapter was good! I'm so happy! Well, here's what happens next!  
  
To Trugeta: Thank you! Yes, everything hectic starts...next chapter, I believe.  
  
To Orie: This is the next chapter, I try to update with one chapter every day. Sometimes more...and thanks for the compliment!  
  
Now the chapter...hope it's alright!  
  
"Good morning, Goten!" Chi-Chi smiled and set down his plate of breakfast and cup of coffee before him.  
  
"Morning, Mom. Thanks." He proceeded to drink his coffee first.  
  
"Oh, Goten, I hear Demi is back from her trip to Europe." Chi-Chi told him from where she buttered the toast.  
  
"That's great," he grinned. "She must be relieved to be back."  
  
"Yeah," Chi-Chi remarked. "We should pay her a visit, too. We haven't seen her in a while. It would be nice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's that?" Goku came down the steps from upstairs in the house, his eyes still rather dim from morning fatigue.  
  
"I was just telling Goten that Demi is back and we should pay a visit to her. You know, welcome her back."  
  
"Sure!" Goku exclaimed, starting on his toast as little more than the morning hors d'oeuvre.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Bulma sat at the kitchen counter, reading a book, drinking a cup of strong coffee, and also holding a napping Chain. Suddenly, a figure passing by the doorway caught her attention.  
  
"Trunks, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm just going to pay a visit to Demi since she's back," he replied. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Don't be too long."  
  
Trunks promptly headed for Demi's home, which was comfortably situated out in the middle of a country-like town. It was small and inconspicuous, which was the ideal setting for her, being a woman who preferred not to draw much attention at all.  
  
He landed right before her door and knocked loudly. There was no answer. Curious, Trunks opened the door and stepped inside, glancing through her small home for a sign of the owner.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He searched around in the general rooms for a moment, until he finally found Demi in her laundry room, folding some clean clothes.  
  
"Well, you're busy," he smiled.  
  
"Hi." She returned the expression. She'd known he was here when she sensed his Ki, and was just waiting for him to find her and greet her. "What brings you?"  
  
"I wanted to say hello since you were back. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been okay," she replied. "How about you?"  
  
Before Trunks could answer, another knock on the door met their ears. They glanced in the direction of the door, then back to one another.  
  
"I'll get it," Trunks said, leaving Demi to do the rest of her laundry.  
  
He opened the door and found Goten, Goku, and Chi-Chi standing, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" Goku beamed. "Guess you came to say 'Hi' to Demi, too!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he replied, letting them inside.  
  
"We just came by to tell her 'Hello' ourselves," Chi-Chi continued.  
  
"Trunks, do you feel okay enough today to spar?" Goten asked hopefully.  
  
"Yep," he nodded.  
  
"Cool."  
  
At that moment, Demi walked through to greet her visitors. "Hi, guys."  
  
"Hey, Demi!" Goku gave her a small wave and a trademark grin. "Good to see you again!"  
  
She nodded and crossed her arms.  
  
"Hey, Demi, we're all going to spar soon. Do you want to join us?" Goku inquired happily.  
  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. He never fails, she thought. You could always and certainly count on Goku to be thinking of training.  
  
"I might," Demi responded. "It couldn't hurt. I've been falling behind lately because of my work. But now that I've officially quit my job –"  
  
"You really quit?" Goten asked. "Congratulations."  
  
"It was really weighing me down. I figured it's all for the best. I've put a lot of money aside from my job in savings, so I don't need to worry about my financial security too much."  
  
Trunks was exceedingly glad to hear this! She had quit her job, something she had always needed to do. It was too stressful for her...plus, she had partially quit for him because of their marriage plans. Speaking of which, when were they going to tell everyone?  
  
"Well, if you hold on for two seconds, I can grab my training outfit and be right there," Demi told them, ascending the staircase to go to her room quickly.  
  
"Okay. We'll wait," Goku said.  
  
"Where do you plan on training, anyway?" Chi-Chi crossed her arms.  
  
"I thought we might go to Bulma's to use the GR. Vegeta's expecting us, anyway," her husband replied.  
  
"Oh, well. I suppose I could take the opportunity to talk to Bulma."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Hey, Pan, you're getting a lot better," Demi remarked.  
  
Gohan and Pan had joined the others in their training session, as well. Pan smiled with pride. "Thanks. Till we drop?" Pan inquired, hoping to have a bit of a fight with Demi and not just a sparring round.  
  
Demi shrugged.  
  
Pan's fist flew at Demi's face. She blocked it effortlessly, and leapt up, kicking Pan back with one hit.  
  
Pan got back to her feet and held the side of her palm out towards Demi, prepared for a good fight.  
  
The others turned their attention to the two women, who were both calm and ready. Pan went into a speed-attack with her comrade, who blocked or evaded each of the attempts. About midway into the mock battle, Demi took a hold of Pan's arm and flung her back, smashing her into the floor.  
  
"Ow," Pan groaned, grabbing her sore shoulder automatically. She sat up. "Boy, I need to train."  
  
Demi shrugged once more, placing a hand behind her head modestly.  
  
"More than meets the eye," Goten remarked.  
  
"A challenge!" Trunks exclaimed in a joking manner. "Come on, Demi. I'll take you on."  
  
Demi turned a rather scarlet color. "Uh, no, that's okay," she answered.  
  
"Why not? Am I too strong?" he grinned slyly.  
  
She gave a noncommittal noise, and suddenly turned on him. She sent her fist flying to try and hit the side of his face, but he pushed it away easily with his wrist.  
  
She tried kicking at his feet to trip him, but he was still a bit too fast for her. Each hit Demi tried to land onto her training partner was blocked.  
  
Demi tried to kick at him as another resort, but yet again she wasn't good enough to land a blow to him.  
  
Becoming slightly irritated in an amused way, Demi powered up and went into a speed attack, but still she was unsuccessful in connecting her fist to him. Trunks tripped her suddenly when he kicked at her legs and brought her to her knees.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Well, that's the last time I want to fight you, I'll say," Demi told him. They were in the kitchen, now, taking a short break for some water before continuing their training. "From now on, you and I should just stick to supportive training, okay?"  
  
"Yes," he agreed.  
  
"Supportive training?" Videl wondered from where she was conversing with Bulma and Chi-Chi at the counter.  
  
Soon, Gohan and Vegeta entered as well, thirsting for a refreshing drink.  
  
"Well, it won't be good for the relationship," Trunks replied. Then, he realized how Videl might actually be confused at this. He'd forgotten that they hadn't told anyone yet about the engagement.  
  
"Um...relationship?" she asked.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"Well," they began. Trunks finished for the both of them. "Demi and I are getting married."  
  
Vegeta, from where he'd been nearly drowning himself with water, spit out his drink immediately. "What?"  
  
"Oh, Trunks!" Bulma threw her arms around her son. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Videl and Chi-Chi beamed. "How sweet!" Chi-Chi clapped her hands together in her thrill. "Oh, this is wonderful!"  
  
"Congratulations, you two!" Videl told them with one of her widest smiles playing over her face. "I'm delighted for the both of you!"  
  
Gohan and Vegeta, on the other hand, stood completely still as if they had been hit over the head with two very large boulders.  
  
"When are you getting married?" Chi-Chi asked. "Sometime soon? This is so exciting!"  
  
"When did this happen?" Gohan asked in a shaky voice, while Vegeta simply remained stunned.  
  
"Demi, I'm so proud to know you'll be marrying my son!" Bulma told her, throwing her arms around the young woman, as well.  
  
Demi said nothing, only going red as she was slightly embarrassed.  
  
Suddenly, the three overjoyed women turned to the men. "Vegeta, aren't you going to congratulate your son?" Bulma asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Videl gave Gohan an expectant glare.  
  
Gohan, of course, realizing how the others might have accidentally interpreted his surprise, shook Trunks's hand. "Congratulations," he told him sincerely. "You too, Demi."  
  
"Congratulations," Vegeta said in a low, nearly unnoticeable tone.  
  
It wasn't long before everyone else heard about the happy arrangement.  
  
"Congratulations, Trunks!" Goten shook his hand. "I wish you all the best!"  
  
"Wow, so you're going to be a wife!" Pan exclaimed to Demi. "Cool!"  
  
"Hey, this means we'll be kind of like sisters, too!" Bra told her. Demi went wide-eyed.  
  
After the dozens of 'Congratulations' had been said, the Saiyans and half- Saiyans went back to their training. "I don't ever want to get behind," Demi told them. "I want to be prepared. We never know when an enemy is going to show up."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Trunks told her, winking. All she could do was scowl arms and allow her complexion to turn red.  
  
They broke the news, then! Um...I hope it was all right. Anyway, next chapter is when things start to get chaotic...a little. Review! 


	7. Details

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
A big thanks to all of you who reviewed! Thank you Trugeta, animeprincess1452, and Rika/Phoenix!  
  
To Trugeta: Yes, indeed! Not only that, but it was pretty stressful for them. Thanks!  
  
To animeprincess1452: Here, I've updated!  
  
To Rika/Phoenix: Yeah, the news was broken! Well, knowing a parent like her, she probably would have!  
  
And the chapter...it's where everything starts to get slightly chaotic...I hope, for that sort of thing, it's all right...  
  
It had been quite a while since everyone had heard about Trunks and Demi's engagement, and a lot had happened. Both Bulma and Chi-Chi wanted to help plan the wedding, for one.  
  
"Oh, you should have it in the spring," Chi-Chi told them, rather excited while she glanced through some wedding magazines. She stared at a particular picture of a garden-set reception.  
  
Demi leaned her head in her hand, scowling, and sighed in aggravation. This wasn't exactly her cup of tea...  
  
Chi-Chi continued. "That's such a romantic season, you know. It would be so lovely."  
  
"Or you can have it in the summer!" Bulma suggested while looking through a jewelry catalog, particularly glancing at the rings. "You could throw a nice outdoor party, then, it would be perfect weather!"  
  
Trunks tried to calm his irritated fiancé down as much as possible, holding her hand nervously in both of his, hoping she wouldn't explode. One thing he definitely hadn't expected to come from her was how easily irritable she was. He had learned that not too long ago.  
  
"Trunks, I appreciate your mom and Chi-Chi trying to help us out, but I might not make it without destroying a large, inanimate object. I thought we'd already agreed on this!" She'd told him, pacing around.  
  
"Please, Demi, Mom means well," he told her. "She's just excited and wants to help plan this out. Try to be patient."  
  
Demi had simply growled in her anger, grasping her face with her nails.  
  
And now here they were, going through the exact situation Demi had told him she didn't like.  
  
"Oh, the summer is far too hot," Chi-Chi told Bulma. "Spring is best, then it's just comfortable, not too hot or cold. Think about it, too, with all the flowers blooming it would be wonderful!"  
  
"Well, if you're planning on having an outdoor reception, especially at evening since the wedding itself is going to be in the day, summer is more ideal."  
  
Please, Demi, keep calm, Trunks thought to her, still holding her hand, sweating.  
  
"Spring evenings are nice, too!"  
  
Finally, Demi growled, slamming her fist on the table loudly, nearly cracking it, and stood up abruptly. Trunks released her other hand in his shock. Oh, no...  
  
"That's it!" she yelled. "You know what, I'm just going to have the wedding in winter! How's that?"  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma stared at her, stunned. Finally, they gave some sign that they'd heard her. "Um, that's good, too, I guess," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Yes, winter is good."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Bulma, Trunks, and Bra sat in the living room, discussing the wedding plans. Well, Bulma and Trunks were, at least. Bra was simply listening to their discussion. Vegeta was in the kitchen at this moment, keeping an eye on Chain who had found plenty of distraction in some safe cooking utensils Bulma allowed her to play with.  
  
"I was only suggesting to her," Bulma told her son. "I wasn't trying to force her to have the wedding in summer. She can have it whenever she wants."  
  
"I know, Mom. I don't mind. But Demi isn't truly the type who likes to worry about little details. We agreed with each other that we wanted to have the wedding and the reception afterwards and that we wanted to keep it simple. And we told you that, too."  
  
"I don't know, Trunks. But I rather wonder. I mean, how is it a wedding without all of the wonderful details?" she asked.  
  
"Demi and I don't mind not having the details."  
  
Suddenly, a voice from the kitchen caught their abrupt notice. "Bulma, come here, you have to see this!"  
  
Curious, Bulma, Trunks and Bra made their way to the kitchen where Vegeta stood with a proud grin on his face. He motioned for them to watch carefully and then turned to his young daughter. "Okay, Chain! Show Mother your trick!"  
  
Chain smiled and picked up a large knife, tossing it out across the room where it stuck a spot of wood where there...might have been a target sign Vegeta had stuck up there with some tape at some point earlier.  
  
"Bull's eye!" he cheered. "That's my girl! Use your Saiyan strength!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed, wrenching the next knife out of her daughter's hand and picking her up in that protective manner. "Are you crazy? How can you let Chain play with knives! Don't encourage her to do things like that!"  
  
"She's going to be good with a sword," Trunks grinned.  
  
"That goes for you, too, mister!" Bulma snapped. "Bra, would you please watch your sister for a while?" She asked, putting a fatigued emphasis on her 'please.'  
  
"I guess," she said, taking her baby sister in her arms and exiting the kitchen to look for one of Chain's books.  
  
Bulma still scowled at Vegeta.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I rest my case." Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
Trunks glanced at his watch, and then looked back up at his parents. "Well, Demi and I were going to visit Gohan and Videl this evening for some dinner. I'd better get going so I can pick her up."  
  
"Alright. Have a good time," Bulma said and left the kitchen.  
  
"So, I heard Demi picked when she wants the wedding," Vegeta proclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. Did Mom tell you?"  
  
"No, I heard for myself," he replied, hinting at how Demi seemed to have told the entire city about it.  
  
"Mm-hm." Trunks raked his fingers down his face in his embarrassment, and then looked back up. "I do understand somewhat, though. We agreed that we wanted just a simple wedding."  
  
"And if she changes her mind?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes in skepticism.  
  
"Well, then she can have a nice one, too. After all, we've got the money for it. Besides the family inheriting Capsule Corporation, Demi's put aside her money pretty well, too. We're not worried."  
  
"Yes," Vegeta remarked sarcastically. "All you have to do is wait, Trunks. What you thought didn't matter at first is going to be a major priority soon enough. You and she are going to be fighting about your discretion in almost everything, whether it's now or after you're married. And I'm not necessarily talking about money. It's the little things that get to you, just bear that in mind."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Hey, guys!" Pan greeted them cheerfully as she opened the door. "How's it going? I'm glad you guys could come! I wanted to know if you picked out the wedding date yet!"  
  
Trunks and Demi walked through the door and Pan closed it behind them. "Well, not the specific date, but we decided we wanted to have it sometime in winter," Trunks replied.  
  
"That's great! I wanted to suggest autumn or winter to you both, anyway," she said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Really?" Trunks smiled.  
  
Just then, their host and hostess came into the foyer to greet them.  
  
"Hi, guys! It's good to see you."  
  
"It's really nice of you to come," Videl told them. "We really were hoping we could spend an evening together as a little celebration for you both. Come on in. Can I get you some drinks?"  
  
"Yeah, a soda would be nice," Trunks proclaimed gratefully.  
  
"Maybe just a glass of water," Demi requested. Trunks thought about what his father had said. This request had certainly confirmed her careful conduct.  
  
"So are you guys getting everything successfully planned out?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sort of," Demi said with a slightly annoyed appearance lingering over her features. She remembered that afternoon, and it had been very aggravating.  
  
"Yeah, she made an on-the-spot decision that she wants the setting to be in winter," Trunks joked, putting his arm around her tightly to tease her. She frowned at him in an amused manner.  
  
"Winter, huh? Any specific time?" Gohan led them into the living room where they sat down on the couch.  
  
"No," Demi answered. "We're still thinking."  
  
"Right on."  
  
Gohan and Pan sat back in their individual chairs and Videl returned from the kitchen with the drinks for their guests.  
  
The evening went on until everyone was invited into the dining room for a large dinner Videl had prepared. It was a very delicious dinner, as well.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks paused in his eating. One thing he definitely hadn't expected from his fiancé was her appetite. Boy, she could eat! He knew she was half-Saiyan, but still, that seemed to be a pretty good serving right there. He hadn't truly noticed this before.  
  
She had already finished her fourths when she politely asked for another serving, holding her plate out for Videl to refill.  
  
Trunks looked up and involuntarily his eyes went wide. Boy, not only could she eat, but she could drink pretty well, too! She drowned down her glass of water and, as she had been politely offered, refilled it herself with the large pitcher on the table.  
  
Now this was awkward. No one else seemed to notice how quickly and how much she was eating. Was it just him? Videl, Gohan, and Pan were lost in their own meals. They took what seemed to be little or no notice of how Demi had suddenly become as hungry as a wolf.  
  
Trunks decided to ignore it and finished off his food. Politely, he turned to his hosts and requested another helping.  
  
"Sure," Pan smiled, serving him his seventh plateful.  
  
Demi stared at Trunks. He'd already finished his sixth helping and he wanted more! He wasn't eating like a Saiyan; he was eating like a starved Saiyan!  
  
Finally, when everyone had finished off the entire dinner Videl had made for them, they were asked if they wanted dessert or coffee.  
  
Demi agreed almost immediately. Coffee and dessert sounded nice. Man, a big dinner and she still had room for dessert?  
  
"Trunks? Would you like something?" Videl offered.  
  
"Sure, I'll have some coffee and dessert," he nodded, releasing his gaze from his future wife.  
  
My gosh, Demi thought. Does his stomach ever get full? He just finished several generous helping of dinner and he wants coffee and dessert! This is beyond me.  
  
When they managed to devour the last crumb of the dessert, they spent the remainder of the evening in the living room, still talking.  
  
Finally, Trunks looked briefly at his watch. "I think Demi and I should be going now."  
  
"Okay, guys. See you later," Pan said.  
  
They led their guests to the door to see them off. "Drive safe," Videl waved.  
  
"Thanks for coming!" Gohan called.  
  
"Thank you," the couple said. "We had a very nice evening, and we really enjoyed it."  
  
However, Trunks was still wondering if Demi truly ate like that all the time. Maybe it was just he, though. After all, no one else had noticed.  
  
Demi buckled herself in at the seat beside her fiancé. Was Trunks always so voracious at meals? "Are you taking me home first, or do we need to stop by your house for something?" she inquired.  
  
"I'm taking you home," he answered.  
  
Suddenly, while he was starting his car up, the thought hit him. It had been just like his father mentioned. He was noticing little things about his future wife that he hadn't before. He wondered how long it would last...  
  
Well, I hope I did okay...I'm trying, at least...Review! 


	8. You Decide

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Thanks a whole lot to everybody who reviewed! Big thanks to animeprincess1452, Rika/Phoenix, and Trugeta!  
  
To animeprincess1452: Well, arguing over when to have the wedding can get to anyone...Thank you!  
  
To Rika/Phoenix: Thank you! Yes, it seems Demi doesn't enjoy figuring out the little minor details. Well, actually, it's more obvious than that, but oh well!  
  
To Trugeta: Thank you! It served them well...I suppose so when I think about it! I'll have to bear this in mind. Thanks!  
  
Now then, the chapter...I hope it's okay...  
  
"Alright, Vegeta. She can watch. But I don't want her doing anything dangerous!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Dangerous? You truly believe I would expose my daughter to something dangerous?"  
  
Bulma raised one eyebrow at her husband before turning and heading back to the house. Vegeta grinned triumphantly. "Okay, Chain. As you are officially six months old, your mother has agreed for you to have some exposure to your Saiyan heritage at an early start. So pay attention to your father and you will one day achieve my levels."  
  
He went into the GR and turned the gravity up, taking care not to turn it too high for his young daughter, who was already fascinated in the many tools she saw lying around.  
  
"Now, then." He set her down on the floor where she sat up and watched him. "The first thing is warm-ups."  
  
Chain watched curiously as Vegeta got to his feet and hands at the opposite end of the chamber. However, before he could start on his pushups, Goku came through the doorway, smiling cheerfully. "Hi, Vegeta!" He waved.  
  
"I take it back. The first thing is a contributed twit."  
  
Goku looked down at the young baby at his feet. "Hey, Chain! What'cha doing? Is Daddy showing you how to be a big, strong girl?"  
  
Chain blinked once at the Saiyan that kneeled by her side. Goku grinned at her.  
  
"Try not to distract the child, Kakarot. I am endeavoring to instruct her in achieving great levels!"  
  
"Sure, Vegeta. Listen to your dad, Chain. He's got great advice to offer."  
  
As if she already understood what he was talking about, the young baby turned her head to her father, who started on his pushups at normal speed so she could properly watch him.  
  
"Of course you can go faster," Vegeta told her. "Like this." In what seemed to be only a few seconds Vegeta completed his one thousandth pushup. Of course, he could have gone on, but he thought it might be too long for the attention span of a six-month old.  
  
"Now, then. Once you have warmed up you can begin more proper training. Weights are an excellent way to strengthen your biceps and triceps. Observe." He picked up several tons of weight and lifted them over his head.  
  
Chain seemed entranced in what she was witnessing. She almost seemed impressed, as a matter of fact.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, isn't the gravity a bit low for actually training?" Goku asked, and began to turn it higher.  
  
"Kakarot, you fool! You'll make it too high for Chain!"  
  
But already Goku multiplied the gravity by 600. Panicked, Vegeta went to grab his young daughter, whom, to his surprise, was perfectly fine.  
  
She smiled up at her father just when he was about to grab her and rush out of the room. "Already she can tolerate it?" he wondered.  
  
Chain turned to the weights Vegeta had set down near her and pulled off one of the fifty-pound weights. She proceeded to bang it on the floor happily, playing innocently with the thick disc-shaped equipment.  
  
Goku managed to utter a 'Wow' at the sight of the young baby enjoying her first training session.  
  
Vegeta suddenly grinned. "I knew she was a Saiyan!"  
  
Just then, Gohan and Pan came through the doorway to the GR, looking around casually. The gravity didn't deter them one bit once they felt it hit. However, the sight of Chain playing with the fifty-pound weights contentedly in the gravity did.  
  
Gohan and Pan stared wide-eyed at the sight before them. Finally, they shrugged at one another and proceeded to warm up before the actual training.  
  
"Alright, Chain. I need the weights back," Vegeta said. "If your mother sees you with those we'll both have a trip to the incinerator." He grabbed the weights from her and picked her up. "Well, I think you've done well for your first day. You can come back to watch tomorrow. Kakarot, take her back to Bulma."  
  
"Um, alright." Goku took Chain and exited the chamber.  
  
Suddenly, Goten ran in the room, panting, sweating lightly down his forehead. "Sorry I'm late. Let me catch my breath before we start."  
  
Soon, Goku returned, followed shortly by Trunks and Demi.  
  
Each of the fighters paired with a training partner; Trunks with Goten and Goku with Vegeta. Gohan was, of late, encouraging and instructing his young daughter to achieve her level of Super Saiyan. Demi and Pan sparred while Gohan watched with a proud grin on his face at Pan's ever increasing level of strength.  
  
Ever since the last challenge they'd faced against the demons, each of the fighters had pushed their limits. They were so poorly prepared last time that they realized just how important it was to keep training, just in case.  
  
Already, in just their six months of endless and strained training, both Goten and Trunks had ascended to Super Saiyan two.  
  
Demi, as well, believing that Ultra Demons had different levels of ascension just as Super Saiyans did, worked hard to get to the next level. She had sometimes woken up in the middle of the night at her home and constantly trained, trying to break past the dam, hoping to make it to Ultra Demon Two.  
  
They had trained tirelessly it seemed, endeavoring to reach their maximum potential.  
  
Right now, Demi and Pan were in a speed-attack, hitting one another repeatedly as well as rapidly switching to defense now and then.  
  
Pan thrust her foot upwards towards her sparring partner's stomach, but was caught around her ankle and slammed backwards.  
  
Before she could hit, Pan set her hands out before her and balanced herself briefly, then flipped back to face the other trainer once more. She held her hands out towards the woman before her, and then sent her fist towards her.  
  
Demi caught it in mid-plunge and knocked it away, stepping backwards in order to tempt Pan forward even more.  
  
When Pan aimed a double-fisted blow to Demi's side, the defensive fighter blocked it with her knee. She then stretched her leg out farther and kicked Pan downwards, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Great job," Gohan told her. "Your speed and your strength are a lot better than last time, Pan. I'm really impressed."  
  
She stood back up and grinned, panting. "Yeah, but I still couldn't beat her."  
  
"Well, Demi is a bit older than you are, Pan. She's trained longer."  
  
"But Pan is certainly improving at a fantastic rate," Demi commented. "She's got remarkable potential. She's nearly ready for Super Saiyan."  
  
"Really? You think so?" she smiled.  
  
Demi shrugged, which, Pan knew, was her way of saying 'Yes.'  
  
. . . . . .  
  
While they weren't busy training for the grater part of the day, Chi-Chi and Bulma were still giving suggestions to the couple.  
  
"Have you decided on a color theme?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Dark red and white," Demi told them in a low tone. She figured that they would be asking her more questions than they already had, so she'd reluctantly taken a bit of her time to decide on some of these things.  
  
"Dark red, that's good!" Chi-Chi said. "But white as in bright white or a creamy color?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Demi asked, leaning on her hand again.  
  
Trunks put his arm around her to reassure her somewhat. "What would you pick?" he asked, trying to lift the stress off of his fiancé.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Cream," Bulma said.  
  
"Yes, cream is good. It's a more subtle and less blinding color," Chi-Chi agreed.  
  
Subtle, Demi thought. Maybe they have the right idea, after all. She nodded to them in approval.  
  
"Great, cream color. So, anything specific you want to have as a bit of a decoration?"  
  
"Huh?" Demi looked up.  
  
"Well, people do a few things for weddings as decoration themes. You know, put flowers around, perhaps. I know sometimes they have birds at the reception as eye-catchers."  
  
"Birds?"  
  
"Yes, like maybe doves or swans," she told them.  
  
"I've also heard of people having waterfalls at their reception," Bulma remarked. "They bring in large artificial waterfalls and have a lot of nice plants around. I saw a picture of it, anyway."  
  
"Yeah, Mom, a waterfall might be going a bit too far," Trunks told her.  
  
"Well, no rush, you guys," Chi-Chi said. "You have plenty of time to think about it. Speaking of time, did you pick when you specifically want to have your wedding?"  
  
"I haven't," Demi answered.  
  
"Well, if you're okay with it, I was thinking February," Trunks said to her.  
  
Demi was a bit surprised that he was thinking ahead on this, as well. It was certainly helpful, though.  
  
"February," Demi thought. "It's still kind of winter, I suppose. Sure, I like that."  
  
"Oh, yes! February is definitely a great month!" Chi-Chi agreed. "That's Valentine's, after all."  
  
"Yeah, but we're not going to have the wedding on Valentine's Day," Trunks assured them. "Sometime before or after."  
  
This was something Demi could fully agree on and feel comfortable with. February, it was. All they had to decide after that was what day.  
  
Well? Is it...um...alright? I picked February because...why did I? Oh, yes! It's my parents' anniversary, that's why! Review! 


	9. Simplicity

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Thanks a whole lot to everyone who reviewed, including animeprincess1452 and Trugeta!  
  
To animeprincess1452: Yeah, you can depend on Goku to figure things out, so to speak...Thank you!  
  
To Trugeta: Well, we can expect Chain at least to enjoy training when she gets older! And we'll see if Demi can keep her cool or not. Thank you!  
  
Now here's the chapter...I hope it's satisfactory...  
  
It was late evening, and everyone had trained as if they were preparing for a marathon fight.  
  
"I think you did great," Trunks panted, putting his arm around his fiancé.  
  
"You...too," she nodded, wiping her brow with a towel.  
  
Pan collapsed into a chair. "I feel like an old, worn out shoe," she said, wiping her forehead.  
  
Their levels were increasing dramatically; it wasn't very hard for anyone to tell, especially Goku and Vegeta, who constantly encouraged the others to keep up their hard training.  
  
"Water," Trunks said. "I'll bring some for you guys."  
  
"Okay, and after that, I have to go home to catch up on my sleep," Demi told him.  
  
"What for?" Goten wondered.  
  
"I have to get up early tomorrow, for one," she replied. "I've got a lot of things I need to do."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Pan nodded. "You're going to visit the shopping center, aren't you?"  
  
Demi scowled as her 'Yes.' Pan knew that she didn't enjoy shopping, but she had to look for a few wedding accessories and her gown. Bulma and Bra were going to accompany her to help her find her way around and give her some tips. And, naturally, being the groom, Trunks was going along, as well.  
  
"Well, I hope you have fun," she said, despite the fact that she knew Demi wouldn't.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Okay, Vegeta. Now I'm putting my trust in you to take of our baby girl," Bulma said, clutching her purse sternly. "If I come home and find that anything has gone wrong, you will regret your carelessness."  
  
"I know how to take of her," he snapped back.  
  
"And you know –"  
  
"Yes, feed her only the food you showed me when she's hungry and nap time is at twelve-thirty. No playing with anything dangerous, and so forth."  
  
"Good. Have fun, dear." Bulma suddenly smiled sweetly as she, Bra, and Trunks left to get Demi.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the child in his arms. "Now the question is how to keep you entertained."  
  
Chain blinked at him.  
  
"Alright, let's see." He went back into the house, closing the door behind him and looking for the first thing to distract her. The first thing that entered his mind was that she might be happy for a while if he let her play with some weights again.  
  
He went up to his bedroom and searched through the closet. "I know your mother has kept some of those tiny little weights around for years. Aha!" He picked up a metal weight that was a mere ten pounds and handed it to Chain.  
  
Immediately, she smiled, grabbed it, and waved it back and forth in her hands.  
  
At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Vegeta and Chain went to answer it. At the door was none other than Goku, smiling with his famous Son grin.  
  
"Hi, Vegeta! I thought maybe you might want to train!"  
  
"Sadly, it isn't possible. Bulma left me in charge of watching the dependent offspring while she goes shopping." He put a harsh emphasis on the word 'shopping' as if it were a type of immoral act.  
  
"Oh. You're baby-sitting, huh?" Goku asked. "Hey, I'd be happy to help out!" He beamed.  
  
Vegeta scowled, until he finally answered. "Fine. But only because I don't like children and want her off of my hands. You're in charge of feeding and putting her down for a nap, and I'm in charge of keeping her entertained."  
  
"Just entertaining her?" Goku wondered after he walked inside.  
  
"Well, it can be rather difficult, Kakarot," Vegeta told him rather insincerely. "Fortunately, you get the easier jobs."  
  
"Oh, okay!" He smiled.  
  
Vegeta and Goku went into the living room, where Chain was set down on the floor and the weights were put next to her. Contentedly she picked it up and banged it lightly on the carpet.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"This is my favorite store!" Bra told Demi. "I've been looking around a lot at wedding stores since you and Trunks were engaged, and I think this one is the nicest by far."  
  
Demi, arms crossed, followed her guide into the store to glance around. There were a lot of wedding dresses on display, but most of them were your typical wedding dress with fancy, lacy skirts, annoying veils, and so on.  
  
The woman behind the counter approached both Bra and Demi. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.  
  
Demi was about to say 'No,' when Bra spoke up. "Yes, we want to see the most fashionable wedding dresses you have. Whatever's in style!"  
  
"Certainly," the woman replied.  
  
Demi sighed and put her hand to her forehead. I can deal with this, she thought, trying to calm her temper down.  
  
The employee led Bra and Demi into the back where there were many gowns hung out on display.  
  
"I think this one would be good for you," the employee told them, showing them a rather frilly dress with short sleeves.  
  
"Oh, I'm not marrying, she is," Bra told her, pointing to her future sister- in-law.  
  
Demi held her hands together tightly, trying to keep them from reaching out and ripping one of these dresses to shreds.  
  
"Oh. Well, what about this one?" she showed them a wedding dress that stopped at the chest with a skirt that was definitely less full than the others they had browsed at.  
  
"Yeah, Demi! That one looks really great!" Bra told her. "It would be really nice for you!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Come on. It would really flatter your figure!"  
  
"No!" Demi wrenched the dress out of Bra's hold and threw it to the ground, panting.  
  
Bra turned slightly scarlet. "Is there any type of style you prefer?" she wondered, handing the dress back to the woman helping them.  
  
"Something simple. No lace, no flowers, no little patterns, just simple," Demi told them in a tone that clearly said 'I don't want my time wasted with these other stupid gowns.'  
  
The employee was thinking for a moment, trying to remember if they had anything of that nature, until Bra spoke up nervously. "Maybe we should look in a different shop."  
  
At the other end of the shopping center, Bulma had dragged Trunks into another wedding shop where silverware, tablecloths, napkins, cakes, and other accessories lay out.  
  
"Trunks, look at this! What do you think?" She showed him a crystal punch bowl with a dipping spoon and little glasses.  
  
He stared at it for a moment, wondering how he should answer, until one of the employees advanced towards them. "Good afternoon! Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"We just need some simple, general items for a wedding. The color theme we'd picked was dark red and cream."  
  
"Excellent! Have you picked some tablecloths, yet?"  
  
Bulma and Trunks shook their heads.  
  
"I have just the thing," she said. She took them over to a table set up on display, and pointed out the dark red tablecloth. "This is a nice simple pattern here, as you can see."  
  
"Oh, that is nice!" Bulma exclaimed. "Trunks, what do you think?"  
  
He looked at it for a moment. It was definitely simple. The subtle pattern that the woman told them about was just a small, glossy thread design of some flowers that reminded him a bit of a tapestry. They blended in very well. "Yeah, Mom. I like this one. I'm sure Demi won't mind it."  
  
"Great! We'll take this one," Bulma said.  
  
"Wonderful. You know, it would be very fashionable to choose also the cream color you wanted as another tablecloth for mixed in design. Or you can use it for the other tables, too."  
  
"Lead the way!" Bulma told her.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Are you tired of playing, now?" Vegeta asked the young baby, who started to whimper in a fussy way. "Hungry?"  
  
Chain ceased her whimpering as soon as she heard this word.  
  
"Yes, you're hungry. Kakarot, you get to feed her, now."  
  
"Okay. Come on, Chain, let's go get some eats!" He picked her up and took her to the kitchen.  
  
"Some 'eats?'" Vegeta wondered at this immature sentence.  
  
Goku set Chain down in her highchair. "Okay, now what would you like to eat?" He opened the cabinets to browse at the jars of baby food. "There's carrot flavor, plum, squash; hey, why not try them all!" He took an armful of jars over to her, grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers, and proceeded to feed her.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"What about this one, Demi?" Bra inquired. She held out a long sleeved wedding dress.  
  
Demi scowled even deeper. "No. How many times do I have to tell you I just want it to be simple? Just plain!"  
  
"I don't really know of any dresses like that in the wedding department," the employee assisting them stated.  
  
"Try this, Bra. Where do you shop for plain clothes?"  
  
"Oh, I can show you my favorite store for that!" she told her excitedly.  
  
Bulma and Trunks seemed to be having quite a bit of luck in their hunt. Bulma eyed a set of silverware. "These are nice!" she said, showing them to her son. "They're not too fancy. Do you like them?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he agreed. "We can have those."  
  
"Great. And some napkins! I like these, what do you think?" Bulma held out some cloth napkins of a cream color.  
  
"Sure, those are good."  
  
"Alright! Now, let's see. We have the tablecloths, the drink set, silverware, napkins, candles, ribbons, flowers...I think that's it! Anything else we want we'll probably have to see a wedding coordinator, or something."  
  
Trunks and Bulma paid for the items they'd found and headed out, bearing the large packages.  
  
"Now, then. Where are those two?" Bulma placed her free hand on her waist impatiently.  
  
"Now, this is what I was talking about," Demi said, holding out a white, short sleeved dress with a long skirt that started from right underneath the chest. "Yeah, I like this one. It's the best."  
  
"Excellent," Bra nodded. "You know, this was surprising. I always thought you'd actually enjoy shopping."  
  
"I beg to differ," Demi told her shortly.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Do you ever stop eating?" Goku asked with wide eyes as he helped Chain devour her twenty-eighth jar of food. "Don't tell me you want another one!"  
  
Chain reached out for the twenty-ninth jar with her small hands.  
  
"Oh, dear! I'm glad I don't have other children to worry about," he remarked, opening the next jar.  
  
Finally, when Chain was finished eating, Vegeta alerted his fellow baby- sitter. "Alright, Kakarot. Now she needs to go down for a nap."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"Chain, guess what time it is!" Vegeta grinned a bit sadistically.  
  
Chain, who wasn't thrilled about naptime, started to fuss, whimpering in her protest.  
  
"Come on, Chain. Even I like naps!" Goku said, picking her up and taking her upstairs.  
  
As soon as he set her down in her crib, she looked up at him with wide, glazed eyes that pleaded for his permission to stay up a while longer.  
  
Goku's expression seemed sad and sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Chain. But your Daddy knows best. Now please try to get some sleep."  
  
She started to wail and grabbed at the bars of her crib.  
  
"Oh, my!" Goku sighed.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"We're home!" Bulma called.  
  
"Where's Dad?" Bra wondered.  
  
"He'd better be taking care of Chain! Otherwise, he's a dead man!" she snapped.  
  
Goku appeared in the doorway. "Hi! I see you're back."  
  
"Goku, what are you doing here? And where's Vegeta and the baby?" Bulma inquired expectantly.  
  
"I tried to help with putting her to sleep, but she wouldn't go to bed. So Vegeta had to come up and try to put her down. He came up just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Just a few minutes ago?" Bulma screamed. "Her bed time was supposed to be long before just a few minutes ago!"  
  
She ran up immediately to Chain's bedroom, opening the door in a panic, and suddenly stopped.  
  
Vegeta was sitting in a chair, holding Chain in his arms, and both of them were fast asleep. Bulma grinned.  
  
Bra, Trunks, and Demi soon appeared in the doorway, and none of them could help but smile at the sight before them.  
  
Goku soon followed, and grinned, as well. "See? He's a great father."  
  
"Yes." Bulma closed the door and faced the others. "Anyway, Demi. If you want to see what Trunks and I picked out, you're welcome. We found some really cute stuff!"  
  
Suddenly, Demi frowned and slapped her hand onto her face. "Dang. I forgot."  
  
"Forgot what?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh, no," Trunks muttered, remembering that he'd forgotten, as well.  
  
"You forgot something, too?" Bra asked, setting her hands on her waist.  
  
"We didn't get the wedding rings."  
  
So, um...hope it was alright...Review! 


	10. It's Considered an Honor

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Thank you so much, guys, for reviewing! Thank you animeprincess1452 and Trugeta!  
  
To animeprincess1452: Thank you! Yes, when planning a wedding is already complicated enough, simple accessories seem to work best. And thanks a lot about the thing with Vegeta and Chain! Those are always sweet moments...  
  
To Trugeta: Thank you! I'm glad I seem to update well, at least! And thanks a lot on the scene with Vegeta and Chain, I couldn't help but put it in...the idea came and I couldn't leave it out...And Demi, yes. Plenty of stress to go around, there.  
  
Here's the chapter, then...  
  
Gohan, while waiting for Demi and Pan to finish up their sparring round, was also watching Chain from the corner of his eye for Vegeta. She was rolling a small three-pound weight around. It was the only thing Bulma allowed her to play with as far as training equipment went.  
  
"You doing okay there?" he smiled when the bar rolled over to his hand. He rolled it back to her and she caught it clumsily, picking it up happily.  
  
Demi was suddenly hit rather hard in her nose. She countered the hit and crashed her fist into Pan's jaw, where she automatically grasped it in the jolt of pain.  
  
"Can we take a break, now?" Pan asked.  
  
Demi agreed, and quickly crossed the room to head to the kitchen for a drink of water. Trunks and Goten were finishing their drinks just as she and Pan walked through.  
  
"Our five minutes is almost up," Goten told Trunks, glancing at the clock on the wall. "We should get back to work."  
  
Demi had already finished drinking down her enormous glass of water, when she filled it back up once more.  
  
"See you, guys," Pan said.  
  
When everyone had completed their long, strenuous training for the day, Demi casually asked Trunks if he wanted to go to her house for just a while.  
  
"Sure," he said. "But I have to be back kind of early. I really need to catch up on my sleep. This training isn't allowing for much time for rest."  
  
When they made it to Demi's home, the two of them found that they were rather hungry from their long day of training. Demi told him she could cook something for the both of them.  
  
"I only hope your skills are better than Mom's," he said to her from where he sat at the counter, waiting patiently.  
  
"This can't be too hard," she said, glancing at the several boxes of pizza she pulled from the freezer. "You stick them in the oven and let them cook for a certain amount of time. Hey, do you want a drink, or something?"  
  
"Maybe some milk," he told her.  
  
She poured him a large glass of milk, and handed it to him. What she didn't expect though was, in his constant teasing, for him to grab the glass while her hand was still on it and start to drink it down, making it seem almost as if she were holding it to his lips, herself.  
  
"Come on," she said to him. "Let go."  
  
He finally finished and grinned at her. "Thank you," he told her.  
  
She frowned and took the empty glass to the sink.  
  
When the first pizza had finished cooking, they started to help themselves to some of the slices. On the table, Trunks noticed that his mother, from her last visit, had left a jewelry catalog behind.  
  
When he finished eating and Demi took their plates to the kitchen, he took the opportunity to open it up and glance at the different rings. Suddenly, he noticed that one of them had a small star drawn beside it with a marker. It was a silver ring with three small diamonds across the top.  
  
"Are you sure you had enough to eat?" Demi asked him from where she leaned in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "I think so."  
  
"Are you looking through that catalog?" she inquired, going over to sit beside him and glance at it.  
  
He nodded. "Did you mark beside that?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah. What about?"  
  
"Is that the ring you want? I mean, I know you don't like jewelry too much, but is that the ring you were wanting?"  
  
"I suppose. I don't really care, just as long as it's simple. But, yeah, I think that one is okay," she nodded.  
  
"Then I'll go ahead and get it for you. If that's the one you like, you can have it."  
  
She nodded. "And, uh, I still haven't found a ring to get you."  
  
"I'm not picky. Just as long as it's simple, too."  
  
"Okay, well, I have one in mind, then."  
  
"Oh, and by the way. Have we chosen the day in February when we want to marry?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No. Trunks, why don't you just go ahead and choose when you want that? Because you know me; I'll never pick if I have to decide."  
  
"If you're sure," he shrugged.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Bra!" Bulma called through the house. She'd just stepped in with some large packages under her arms. "Bra, could you come here, please?"  
  
Her daughter came down the steps from her room and stood before her, holding her young sister in her arms. "What is it, Mom?"  
  
"Could you help me, please? I have all of these packages. I got Trunks and Demi some wedding presents, and I took the liberty of picking out my outfit for the wedding. I also got your father and Chain something, but I thought you'd want to choose your own dress."  
  
"What about Trunks? Has he picked out what he's going to wear, yet?" Bra took some of the boxes from her mother with a free hand while Chain was held in the other.  
  
"No. I wonder if he's ever going to. Someone needs to talk to him about that." She put the remaining boxes on the table in the dining room. "I'll do it later, though."  
  
Bra went looking through the packages immediately, until she happened to come across Chain's little dress. "Oh, how cute! Chain, look, this is what you're wearing for your big brother's wedding!" She held out a little, white, lacy dress before the child.  
  
Chain's eyes went wide as though she were thinking 'I hope I don't have to wear that.'  
  
Vegeta, who was hungry and desired for a meal to be cooked for him by none other than his wife, decided to greet her politely for the occasion. "Hello, Bulma." Suddenly, he saw the mounds of boxes on the table, realizing what they were for. "Goodbye, Bulma."  
  
"Hold it right there, mister! I want you to try on this tuxedo I got you."  
  
Vegeta growled and clenched his fists. Why did he have to be put through all of this?  
  
Then, Trunks entered the room. "Hey, guys. What's all of this?"  
  
"Don't go looking through anything, please," Bulma said to him. "There are presents in there for you."  
  
"Presents?"  
  
"Yeah," Bra told him in tone that said he was a bit clueless. "Your wedding presents. You know, for you and Demi?"  
  
"Oh. Well, thanks." He placed a hand behind his head. Then, he noticed Chain's small dress. "Well, you were busy picking out clothes, I see," he remarked.  
  
"Speaking of which, aren't you going to get your outfit?" Bra grinned slyly.  
  
"What?" Trunks suddenly turned scarlet.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to appear at your own wedding wearing your normal everyday clothes!"  
  
"No, of course not. But I...don't know of anywhere to find something."  
  
"That's perfectly alright," Bulma told him. "I took the liberty of checking around at some shops, and I know of quite a few stores that are selling exactly what you're looking for."  
  
"Great, well, I have to go. I need to pay a visit to Goten." He headed out the door. "See you, guys."  
  
Bulma broke away some of the straps holding the boxes shut. "I'll just have to drag him out to look for an outfit tomorrow, myself, I guess."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Chi-Chi was out in front of the house, hanging up some washed clothes to dry, when she noticed Trunks walk up along the path. She turned back and smiled. "Well, look who it is. How are you, Trunks?"  
  
"Pretty good. Say, is Goten around? I have something I need to ask him."  
  
"He should be inside somewhere." Chi-Chi straightened out one of the sheets she hung over the wires. "Go on in."  
  
"Thanks." He made his way through the front door until he found Goten sitting on the couch, talking on the phone, seemingly deep in an important conversation.  
  
He glanced up at Trunks, and said, "Hey, I got to go. Call you back." He put the cordless phone back on its hook and glanced up to his friend. "Hey, what are you doing here? How's Demi?"  
  
"I haven't talked to her today. Listen, there's something kind of important I have to ask you."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Videl opened the front door of their home and smiled at the visitor. "Oh, Demi. How are you?"  
  
She shrugged, a sign she was doing well. "Look, I need to talk to Pan, if she's not too busy." Demi leaned on one leg and placed a hand on her hip.  
  
"Of course. You can come in, if you like."  
  
"No, thanks. I'll just wait here." She put some of her long bangs behind her ear.  
  
"Okay. Hang on, I'll get her." Videl left the door slightly ajar while she went back into the main room of the house.  
  
Soon enough, Pan appeared at the door. "Hi. I didn't expect to see you. What's up?"  
  
"Well...I've got something very important to tell...actually ask you." Demi rubbed one of her arms, slightly nervous.  
  
Pan listened intently for the question to come at her; she was curious at what Demi could possibly have to ask her that was important.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Are you serious?" Goten asked rather loudly, taken aback.  
  
"Who else did you think I was going to ask?" Trunks wondered.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I kind of forgot about that. But...I mean...are you serious about this?"  
  
"You think I'm not?"  
  
Goten thought for a moment; finally, he sighed and nodded. "Sure. I guess I can be the best man."  
  
"Good. Well, I got to hit the bricks." Trunks exited the home and took off abruptly.  
  
Chi-Chi came in carrying the empty laundry basket. "Hey, what was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied anxiously.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Thanks," Demi gave a small smile. "You have no idea how nervous I was about this."  
  
Pan laughed nervously. "No problem."  
  
"Okay, then. See you." Demi left down the path a ways before taking to the air.  
  
When Pan saw that she was gone, she suddenly snapped back to where she was. She went into the house to her father, who was reading, and smiled down at him.  
  
He looked up at her. "Hey. What's up? You seem glad about something."  
  
Pan's smile widened, until she couldn't help but say to him in a rather loud, excited manner, "I'm going to be the bride's maid!"  
  
Well, I hope I've done okay. I've noticed in my last chapters and stories I had a lot of spelling errors. Have to work on that...Review! 


	11. Responsibility

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Thank you, guys, for reviewing! Thanks a whole lot to animeprincess1452 and Trugeta!  
  
To animeprincess1452: Thank you! And here, I updated!  
  
To Trugeta: Yes, that's right! Obvious choices. I was having a bit of a problem on picking who would be the maid of honor, but I think Pan fits best. And then, of course, Goten for best man. Thank you!  
  
Here you are, then...  
  
The atmosphere had a frosted chill to it; one could almost taste the sweet and sour flavor of the air just by breathing it in. This certainly was the proper weather for heavier jackets and perhaps scarves.  
  
"Goku, please hurry up!" Chi-Chi called. She growled. He never ever failed to hold them up when they had plans. "Goku!"  
  
"Where's my jacket?" he wondered.  
  
"I have your jacket, now come on!" Chi-Chi held out the brown jacket at arm's length.  
  
"Oh, thanks!" He put it on and nodded to them. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
"Finally!" They stepped outside of the warm boundaries of their home and the cold air hit them full force. "Wow. This might be one of the coldest years we've had."  
  
Chi-Chi, Goku, and Goten piled into their car and headed out to the city to search for some proper clothes for this February at the wedding. Goten especially required something nice since he was the best man.  
  
They parked outside of the shopping center and made their way inside through the large sliding glass doors.  
  
"Okay. Now let's see, I remember Bulma telling us about...there it is!" Chi- Chi led Goku and Goten into a shop with a fancy sign that read 'Weddings and More.' There were lovely gowns that certainly caught Chi-Chi's eye, and different tuxedos lined up on display.  
  
"You boys go ahead and look for something," Chi-Chi told them. "I'm just going to browse at the dresses."  
  
Goten shrugged at his father and headed across the shop to glance at the different tuxedos. There were, of course, the traditional black outfits, but there were also some rather...interesting ones that were white, gray, and navy blue. He looked particularly at the black ones.  
  
"What are we looking for again?" Goku inquired innocently.  
  
Goten sighed. He looked at the tags to search for a proper size, but found that the sizes weren't particularly easy to understand. He noted the numbers listed on the tags, ranging from the thirties to the forties. Whatever happened to plain old Smalls, Mediums, Larges?  
  
"Are you having trouble?" Goten glanced behind him to one of the shop assistants.  
  
"Believe it or not, I am. I don't get what these sizes are."  
  
"Are you marrying?" she asked him.  
  
"No, I'm the best man."  
  
"I see. Well, if none of these outfits meet with your satisfaction, we always do adjustments."  
  
Chi-Chi suddenly came up behind them. "Adjustments?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. We can arrange to adjust any dresses or suits so that they would fit properly and serve for the right occasion," the employee said.  
  
"Is that where you take all of those measurements and then pin the suits up and stuff while the people are still wearing it?" Goku wondered.  
  
"You could put it that way," she smiled.  
  
"I think it would be helpful if we could get that done. We'll go ahead and set up an appointment!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Certainly. If you'll just follow me, we can look through our calendars to find a proper time."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"What about this one, Pan?" Videl asked, holding out a white dress in front of her.  
  
"Hate that, too."  
  
"Honey, you need a nice outfit," she told her daughter.  
  
"Being the bride's maid is a great privilege and honor, Pan, you have to understand that," Gohan said. "And with that comes great responsibility. It means you'll have to be there to support Demi throughout everything she's going through and that you'll have to stand up with her."  
  
"I know, but even Demi isn't wearing anything that fancy. She just has a white dress."  
  
"I think I know what you need," Videl said, and dragged her daughter a ways across the shop until they found a row of slimming, black dresses with different fashioned skirts. "You can choose from these, it will still be alright."  
  
"Much better!" Pan said, browsing at the different gowns for a while.  
  
"By the way, Gohan, what are we going to wear?" Videl inquired.  
  
"Good question. We could look for something while Pan is still browsing."  
  
"Is that okay, sweetheart?"  
  
"Go ahead, take your time. I might be a while, myself," Pan said, trying to decide on which outfit to go with.  
  
When Videl and Gohan left Pan to look for a while, she suddenly met up with a fellow shopper. "Bra!"  
  
"Hey, Pan. What's going on with you?"  
  
"Oh, you know. Trying to look for my dress..."  
  
"Yeah. I found a bunch of cute dresses, but I can't decide which one to wear." Bra, who was carrying several different gowns over her arm, showed each of them to a rather unexcited Pan.  
  
"Hm. Well, have fun looking," she told her.  
  
"I'm trying to decide between the red and the black right now," Bra told her as soon as she spotted one of the black dresses Pan had been looking had earlier. "What do you think I should pick?"  
  
She's asking me of all people on what to wear? Pan thought. "Go with the black, it's more neutral."  
  
"You're right," Bra nodded. "This red isn't the color that's going to be at my brother's wedding at all. Black is much better. Thank you!"  
  
"Don't mention it," Pan said while still trying to figure out whether to get the dress with the shorter or longer skirt.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Demi sat, trying to figure up what she owed the electric and phone companies for her bills, when a knocking at her front door distracted her.  
  
"It's open!" she yelled, and glanced up to see Trunks. "Hello? What are you doing here? I thought you had to go find a suit today."  
  
"Yeah, but I just found something on my way out that I thought you might want," he grinned. He joined her at the table, taking a seat next to her, and took out a small, dark blue velvet box from his pocket. He opened the lid for her to present the small, silver ring with the three, tiny diamonds banded across.  
  
"Oh, it's really nice," she smiled, looking at it. "How sweet of you. But I thought you were going to wait until the wedding to let me wear it," she told him.  
  
"I still am. I just thought you might want to see it, first."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way..." She reached into her own pocket and pulled out a plain silver ring. She handed it to him with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Thanks," he said. "It's nice."  
  
"Simple?"  
  
"Well, seeing as how it's just a piece of silver, I don't think it could be much simpler than that," he assured her.  
  
He handed it back to her and they both put the rings away.  
  
"Well, you've got a lot to do," Trunks said.  
  
"So do you."  
  
"Hey, what about my goodbye?" he asked her in a teasing, pleading way.  
  
"Bye," she waved.  
  
Trunks suddenly turned her head to face him and planted a kiss on her lips rather unexpectedly, holding her to him with his hand around her neck. Finally, he broke the kiss and stared at her.  
  
Neither of them said anything for a long while. Finally, Trunks spoke up. "I guess I ought to go, then."  
  
Demi nodded.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Right here, Trunks. It's a tuxedo, it's black, what more can you ask for?" Bulma said.  
  
"How about a proper fit?" He put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Good point. Excuse me!" Bulma caught the attention of one of the employees. "We want an appointment for this young man here for whatever it is you people do again?"  
  
"You want us to personally make a suit for him," the woman said.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"Of course, then! If you'll follow me, please, we can glance through the calendar quickly for a date."  
  
They followed her to counter where they kept a large, black book handy. The employee opened it up and searched through the pages. "Now, then. When would you prefer to have your appointment?"  
  
"Sometime this weekend would be best," Bulma said. "Saturday in the afternoon."  
  
"Saturday," the assistant ran her finger down the page until she came across the appointments for Saturday. "Perfect. There's only one other appointment then, so we can fit you in easily. Is one o'clock in the afternoon alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Trunks nodded.  
  
"Good. Saturday at one o'clock, then."  
  
"I'm so glad we're getting this done," Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad, too, because it'll be over sooner this way."  
  
"Oh, Trunks. Before you know it, you'll be married and all of this will be nothing but a memory. Try to make it a nice memory, that's my advice."  
  
Okay, I finished that...was it okay? Review! 


	12. Gift Hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Thank you so much Trugeta and animeprincess1452 for reviewing the last chapter!  
  
To Trugeta: Well, they're done with the clothes, anyway...they still have to find some other stuff, so here it is! Thank you!  
  
To animeprincess1452: I'm super glad you liked the chapter! Thank you much!  
  
Now the chapter...  
  
When Saturday afternoon arrived, Bulma made sure that Trunks didn't miss his appointment for getting his suit arranged. So, despite the harsh windy weather and cold chill of the early afternoon, they made it down to the store. They were oblivious of everyone else's presence.  
  
"Now, what am I going to get them for a present?" Bra wondered, glancing at the racks in the gift shop. "There's a lot of things I could get them, but what would they truly appreciate?"  
  
"Okay, Trunks. I'm going to check around the store for a while and I'll meet back with you at the entrance. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom," he consented.  
  
"Alright, then. Have a nice time." She left the shop, clutching her purse handily.  
  
"A nice time? I hope she's being sarcastic..." Trunks didn't exactly feel fully comfortable at the idea of someone fixing up his suit while he was wearing it...  
  
"Now, you boys behave," Chi-Chi said. "I'm going to look around for some wedding presents while you have your suits adjusted. I'll return in a little while."  
  
"Okay, Chi-Chi. We'll see you later." Her husband waved to her.  
  
"Why couldn't we just order something, instead?" Goten inquired.  
  
They made their way to the desk near the back of the busy shop where they happened to come across the groom.  
  
"Trunks? What are you doing here?" Goten asked.  
  
"Adjustments," he replied quietly.  
  
"You, too?"  
  
"What?" Trunks looked up at both Goku and Goten with a shocked expression. "You mean, you have to get adjustments, too?"  
  
"Yep," Goku nodded.  
  
The three of them scowled while leaning on the desk. "Yeah, my mom made us," Goten told him.  
  
"Same here."  
  
They each exchanged angry glances before sighing, waiting for the clock to finally read one in the afternoon.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"I do have a lot of money," Bra noted to herself. "I could get them something expensive. What would they actually want, though? What would Demi actually want is the real question, as a matter of fact. Oh, this is so aggravating!" Bra sighed in her frustration.  
  
She stared at the different gifts...the usual, miniature porcelain figures, dinner sets, jewelry, and every common gift. She wanted to get them something really different and grand.  
  
Meanwhile, at the other end of the store, Pan, Videl, and Gohan were searching for some wedding gifts that they could properly present to their friends.  
  
Pan seemed to be having the most trouble. "I don't have a clue as to what to give them." She crossed her arms.  
  
"The most sensible gift to give them would be something that would come in handy once they're married," Videl told her. "You know, something to go in their new home, maybe."  
  
"Hey, are they even finding a new house?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"Well, actually, I think Trunks is going to move in with Demi once they're married," she replied.  
  
"I think I have an idea of what to give them. I'll be right back." Their daughter made her way down to the other end of the store where they were selling electronics. As she entered, she ran into Bra.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder," Bra replied. "I can't think of anything to give them for their wedding. I thought about getting them this big-screen television, but it still doesn't seem good enough."  
  
"Wow, you really want to impress them, huh?" Pan asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know, newlyweds often want something that's going to come in handy for them," she told her, remembering what her mother had said. "You know, something useful."  
  
"I see...hey, that gives me a wonderful idea! Thanks, Pan!" Bra exited the store quickly, leaving Pan to glance at the big-screen television sets by herself.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Bulma!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "You're here?"  
  
"Good afternoon, Chi-Chi! I didn't expect to see you." Bulma smiled at her friend.  
  
"Yes. Say, what did you get Trunks and Demi for their wedding?"  
  
"Huh?" Bulma seemed confused.  
  
"I only ask because I don't want to get them something you've already gotten," the other replied.  
  
"Oh, well, I got them something really nice," Bulma said slyly. She motioned for Chi-Chi to lean in closer so she could whisper of her gift.  
  
Chi-Chi gasped. "Oh, my! Did you really?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Bulma nodded with pride and cleverness gleaming in her eyes. "They're in for a lovely surprise, I believe."  
  
"Undoubtedly! Well..." Chi-Chi glanced around. "I suppose I might get them something from both Goku and myself. And I think I have just the idea, too. It was good to see you, Bulma."  
  
"Bye, Chi-Chi."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Bra, rather excited of what she'd just thought of, headed down the road in her car, heading off her usual course a bit. She knew exactly what she was going to give them. She just couldn't wait until they saw it and how they would react.  
  
She parked outside of the large, glass building and stepped out. She hung her purse over her shoulder and looked up at the marvelous architectural structure. "Okay. Now, where is that guy?"  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Wonderful. This is so nice..." Chi-Chi inspected it closely before nodding in approval. "This will do very well. Excuse me..." She caught the attention of one of the employees. "I'd like to buy this."  
  
"Sure," he nodded. "You'll just have to fill out some paperwork for the payment and shipping."  
  
"Alright."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Right." Pan picked up the box and carried it under one arm to where other people were paying for their items. She set it down on the conveyor belt and the employee rang it up for the price.  
  
Pan grinned to herself. It might not be the most fancy present, but who could object to receiving the gift she'd chosen?  
  
Once she'd paid for it, Gohan and Videl caught up with her.  
  
"Are you ready to go, then, sweetheart?"  
  
Pan nodded. "I got something I think they'll definitely like. Did you guys get something, yet?"  
  
"Nothing much. We just thought it would come in handy for the both of them," Gohan told her.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Hey," Bra approached the young man behind the counter with a glare of business in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you in a while!" the man grinned. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm going to make a purchase. It's for a wedding present..."  
  
"Ah?" his expression straightened.  
  
"For my brother who's getting married," she told him with a confidential tone.  
  
"Ah, yes!" he exclaimed. "Of course! Just follow me and I can show you the latest and best of what we have!"  
  
Bra followed him up the stairs until she was on a side railing, staring before her and below her at dozens of, to her, potential gifts. But none of them seemed to strike her as nice enough for what she had in mind.  
  
"Is this all you've got? What about those other ones I looked at a bit before?" she asked the dealer.  
  
"Aha! I know just what you want then!" He led her over into the one of the separate large rooms.  
  
When she saw these potential gifts before her, she smiled widely. "Yes! This is exactly what I want to get them!"  
  
"You like it, yes?" the dealer smiled.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well, in that case, Miss Bra, I'm willing to make you a special deal. I know how you like a bargain."  
  
"Oh, I always like a bargain," she told him, inspecting and examining the chosen present more closely.  
  
"Half-price for you, then," he told her.  
  
"Half-price for this beauty?" she exclaimed in delight. "That's a steal!"  
  
"It is a wedding, isn't it?" the dealer grinned.  
  
"That's why I like your deals the best. I'll take it!"  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Thank you, sirs!" the employee said. "We'll have your tuxedos shipped to you in a week!"  
  
"Thank heaven that's over," Trunks said. "Man, that's uncomfortable. Just having to stand there while you're pinned up..."  
  
"I know. But, we went through with it, at least, and it's over with."  
  
Both Bulma and Chi-Chi met up with their families just in time.  
  
"Good, you're done," Chi-Chi said. "Now we can go home. I need a break from all of this."  
  
"You're telling me," Goten remarked, until suddenly they turned their heads to a fast approaching figure.  
  
"Demi?"  
  
Demi hurriedly advanced towards her fiancé with a look of panic on her face. "I had to tell you, something really bad has just happened. I don't know what to do right now, I had to find you guys as soon as I could." She put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma inquired.  
  
"My house..." Demi hung her head and groaned. "It just burned down..."  
  
Well, was it okay enough? Review! 


	13. Uses for Insurance

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Thank you, guys, for reviewing! Including animeprincess1452, Rika/Phoenix, and Trugeta!  
  
To animeprincess1452: Thank you so much! Here, you can see what someone got them in the chapter...And those compliments!! What can I say to something like that? You truly made my day! Thank a whole lot!!  
  
To Rika/Phoenix: Thank you for reviewing! Pan going mental...intriguing!  
  
To Trugeta: Thank you! Well ,the adjustments are over with, at last! And you can see one of the presents here...and the fire damage, too...Thanks again!  
  
Okay, then...  
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Goku, Trunks and Demi all stood in the cold of the outdoors, wrapped in their jackets, watching as the dying flames continued to die down. Ashes flew in the frigid wind like black snow while smoke drifted out into the sky.  
  
What remained of Demi's home was just a pile of burnt wood. The structure had completely collapsed, and in the pile of stone, metal, and wood there were tiny flames. It seemed to be rather hopeless that any of her belongings had made it.  
  
"Oh, Demi..." Videl murmured.  
  
"What a mess," Pan remarked, folding her arms.  
  
At that moment, one of the policemen present approached the group casually. "Is the owner of the home here?"  
  
"That's me," Demi answered.  
  
"We've just asked some witnesses about how the house burned down. Apparently, some crazy person came along and set it on fire."  
  
"Who?" Trunks wondered.  
  
"Just some mental case wandering around. He's been placed under arrest and he's being escorted to the prison at this moment."  
  
"Hm...Well, thanks. I don't guess there's anything worth salvaging from there for me." She sighed and put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Demi, it's okay," Trunks told her. "Do you have any insurance?"  
  
"Yeah...I'll contact the insurance company later, though."  
  
"You should sue!" Bulma told her in her rage. "What kind of a nut goes around burning houses down?"  
  
"He was just a crazy guy, Bulma. I don't want to sue; I hate having to go through all of the trouble. Lawyers, courts, and I don't know what else...that's all I need."  
  
"I wish we could help you out," Goku told her.  
  
"Forget about it." Demi, in her depression, set herself down on the ground and sighed, and her warm breath rose in steam in the frigidness of the atmosphere.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Videl asked her.  
  
"No..."  
  
Trunks knelt down beside his fiancé and placed his hand on her shoulder to console her. He hated to see her so depressed! For some reason, when she was depressed, he ended up becoming depressed right along with her.  
  
"Well, if you want, Demi, you could stay at our house until you find another one," Pan told her. "That would be okay, right Dad?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Of course. We'd be more than willing to give you someplace to stay."  
  
"Absolutely," Videl agreed.  
  
"No, I can just find a hotel or something," she replied.  
  
"Demi, I insist on you staying with us!" Videl told her. "I'm not going to have you just go on and pay for staying in some hotel after your house was burned down!"  
  
"Besides," Pan told her, smiling a bit sadly and hopefully at the same time, "I'm your maid of honor, right? I'm supposed support you. Anyway, we're also your friends, so we want to help you."  
  
Demi stared up at Pan for a while before nodding in consent to stay with them.  
  
"Well..." Gohan looked out to the ruins of her home. "I don't suppose you'll have to worry about grabbing your things."  
  
"I don't even have a car anymore, either," Demi said. "It probably got burned along with everything else in the garage."  
  
"I just wonder what kind of person is mental enough to just burn any house he sees down," Goten remarked.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Bra listened on the phone intently from in the living room. She had gotten home a little earlier, and had just found out the news from a quick call on her mother's cell phone.  
  
"What? Are you serious?" She practically yelled every syllable into the cordless. "I just can't believe that! And she's not even going to sue? This is awful!"  
  
Vegeta came into the room, carrying a young, clinging Chain in his arms, and listened a bit to what his daughter was worked up about.  
  
"Well, at least she's got insurance to cover it. Yeah. Okay." Bra glanced up. "Yes, he's right here. Okay, I'll tell him. Bye, Mom." She hung the phone back up on its cord and glanced up at her father. "That was Mom. She just said that Demi's house was burned down. She's lost practically everything, too! Anyway, Mom and Trunks are coming home soon, but they want to go with Demi to Gohan and Videl's home first. She's going to be staying there."  
  
"How did that happen?" he wondered.  
  
"They said it was just some crazy guy who was burning houses down, that's all. Poor Demi..."  
  
Bra thought about what had happened for a long moment, wondering whether or not she should say anything about it. She felt rather nervous about mentioning the very subject for fear of aggravating someone.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"You can stay in my room," Pan said as they entered her bedroom. "And you can have the bed, too."  
  
"The floor is fine," Demi told her. "Really, I slept on the floor a lot when I was younger. I can do fine there. I'm not going to kick you out of your bed."  
  
Pan shrugged and looked back behind her to Bulma and Trunks.  
  
"Demi, you know I'm really sorry," Trunks told her, going over to her.  
  
"I know. But I think I'll be okay. I've got a place to stay for now, and in the morning I'll contact the insurance company and start to look for a house. I'm not worried, seriously."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked her.  
  
"Go home," she told him, grinning. "I'll see you tomorrow." She embraced him to reassure him. And reassure him it did, because she had never been the first one to embrace before.  
  
Finally, Trunks let go of her and gave a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, too."  
  
When both Bulma and Trunks left, Demi immediately told Pan she was tired and wanted to sleep off her frustration. Pan gave her some extra blankets from her closet and a few pillows so that she could go ahead and rest on the bedroom floor.  
  
"I hope you'll be okay, then," Pan said, leaving the room.  
  
Demi nodded, and the bedroom door was closed to allow her some quiet time for her nap.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
A few mornings later, Demi, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, and Chain went out searching for some new houses. Demi had received her insurance for the home, which added up to four hundred thousand zeni in total. That plus the several thousand she got from her car being caught in the fire gave her more than enough to find a good home.  
  
"You know," Bulma told them while she drove, "this is a fantastic opportunity for the both of you to pick a home you both would like! You know, just look around and decide on something."  
  
"You know what we should get!" Trunks told Demi cheerfully. "An apartment, or something. Maybe a condominium!"  
  
She looked over at him from her back seat in the car. "You think a condominium would serve well for the both of us?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, then, let's take a look."  
  
"I hear you," Bulma told them, glancing in her rearview mirror. "I know where there's some wonderful condos for sale!"  
  
She took them up a ways to a rather mountainous area surrounded by small shops and restaurants. They approached a lovely building situated on the slope of the hill that stood tall and looked out over the city below them. The stonewall, gate, and garden were already catching the couple's eye in a positive way.  
  
"I saw that this was for sale in an ad the other day," Bulma told them. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's nice," Trunks said.  
  
"Maybe we could take a look inside," Demi suggested.  
  
"Yes, if the sellers are here," Bulma told them, and used a Chain-free hand to ring the doorbell from on the mailbox.  
  
Vegeta remained silent behind the others while he surveyed the apartment- like building. These humans and their sense of architecture...  
  
A young woman met them at the gate. "Did you want something?" she asked them, leaning on the gate.  
  
"I saw in an ad that this was for sale, and we were interested in buying it. Any chance we could take a look inside?" Bulma inquired.  
  
"Sure! I'm the owners' daughter, I was just dropping by to finish up some packing I was doing for them."  
  
The young woman proceeded to take them through a tour of the entire apartment. Everyone was very pleased with it, excepting Vegeta, of course.  
  
"It's a two bed-room, in good condition, and we just remodeled the kitchen," the woman told them.  
  
"I definitely like it," Trunks told them. "How about you?"  
  
"Yes, I think it's perfect. It's got a nice view and it's not too far from your family." Demi turned to the young woman. "We're definitely interested in buying it."  
  
"Well, the last person we got offered us six hundred thousand zeni for it," she told them.  
  
"We'll give you seven hundred thousand," Trunks told her.  
  
"Eight," Demi raised it.  
  
"Eight hundred thousand? Well, it's definitely an offer we'll consider! I'll let my parents know and then we'll give you a call on our decision, alright?"  
  
"Sure." Trunks gave her his home number.  
  
"Thank you very much!" the woman told them.  
  
When they got back to Capsule Corporation, they were a bit surprised to find Bra waiting for them in the front yard. She approached them with a smile lingering over her features.  
  
When they all piled out of the car, they inquired as to what she seemed so joyous about.  
  
"Well, I was going to save this for later, but seeing as what just recently happened I decided to go ahead and give you guys your wedding present early," she told them. She held up a pair of keys before them.  
  
"Whoa." Trunks's eyes went wide when he saw the keys in her hand.  
  
Bra led them quickly to the garage where there was a sleek, black car parked inside. She handed the keys to her older brother.  
  
"A car!" Bulma exclaimed. "Bra, how much did you spend on this?"  
  
"I got a great bargain on it for only half-price," she replied. "It pays to know a few people." She was rather proud of herself on the selection.  
  
"Wow, it's great!" Trunks told her. "I can't believe you got a car for us!"  
  
"I am liking this thing," Demi said. Indeed, she was already falling in love with the car as she promptly and excitedly asked Trunks to take them out for a drive.  
  
As they pulled away, Vegeta glanced over to his daughter. "Just where did you get a deal like that?"  
  
She grinned slyly. "Like I said, it pays to know a few people."  
  
Well, I hope the chapter was okay. With the house burning thing, it is possible. Not too long ago the very thing happened down here a ways, some guy just came a long and burnt down several houses that were under construction. And as for the prices of buying an apartment, well, I'm not too sure about that...so, if anyone reading is more legitimate on that subject, and I got the wrong price, sorry! Review! 


	14. Ownership

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Sorry for the late update...well, some of you know that the server on this site was broken yesterday, so! Now to thank my reviewers, Trugeta, Rika/Phoenix, and animeprincess1452!  
  
To Trugeta: Ah, yes, finding houses is always fun...and stressing. Thanks a whole lot for the compliments!  
  
To Rika/Phoenix: Boy, I wish it would rain on our grill days over here. We're in the middle of a drought...  
  
To animeprincess1452: Yes, a car is certainly grand! Thank you so very much!  
  
Here you are, then...  
  
Vegeta had been sitting in the kitchen all day with Chain in his arms, following a busy Bulma around, hoping she would take her from him.  
  
"Bulma –"  
  
"Not right now, Vegeta..." She bent down on her knees and looked up into the cabinets under the sink with a wrench in her hand.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"What on earth keeps on breaking this disposal?" she wondered, examining the pipes from a closer angle.  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"In a minute, dear," she told him patiently as if he had just now asked for her.  
  
Vegeta frowned in displeasure, glancing at Chain. "What in heck am I supposed to do with you?" She stared at him blankly before he suddenly had an idea.  
  
He grinned ambitiously and went over to the side of the counter. He opened one of the drawers, reached in quickly, and pulled out a clean dishtowel, which he then folded and set on the edge of the counter. Next, he placed Chain down with her head set on the pillow-towel and grinned successfully. "Now, then, just stay there while I get something to eat and your mother works."  
  
"What?" Bulma looked up and yelped in her fright of the position Chain was set in. She came out rapidly from under the counter and grabbed the young baby, holding her closely in that protective manner, again. "Vegeta! What are you thinking?"  
  
"I put a towel down for her head, didn't I?"  
  
"You set her right on the very edge of the counter where she could have fallen off!" Bulma screamed angrily. "That's the last straw! From now on, you will not spend any time with her! I'll find someone more responsible to watch her while I'm working!"  
  
"Yes, dear," he replied, all the while congratulating himself mentally on finally becoming Chain-free. If only it would last longer...  
  
At that moment the phone rang. Vegeta stared at Bulma, expectant for her to answer it.  
  
"No sir!" she told him strictly. "I'm watching the baby, so you can answer it!"  
  
"Bulma, you already know I hate that machine!"  
  
"Well, then, we'll just go ahead and let it ring, won't we?" she said, closing her eyes in a smug, superior manner.  
  
Vegeta growled and picked the phone up off of the hook violently. "What?"  
  
"Is Trunks Briefs available, please?" came a female voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. In that case, you can give him a message that he just got the apartment and, as soon as he fills out some paperwork, he can move in as soon as he wants. Thank you!" She hung up immediately along with Vegeta.  
  
"Well, who was it?" Bulma inquired with a firm voice.  
  
"Just that girl."  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"The daughter of the owners of the apartment," he told her.  
  
"And? What did she say?"  
  
"They got it..."  
  
"Really?" Bulma smiled in delight and excitement. "They got the apartment? That's wonderful! We can't forget to tell Trunks as soon as he comes home!"  
  
Vegeta only grunted.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang and caught everyone's attention from the meal they were working on. "Goku, could you please get that?" Chi-Chi asked him.  
  
He quickly finished up the last of his large meal and went to the front door to open it. Standing there was a young man with a large box held in his arms.  
  
"This is the Son residence?"  
  
"Yeah," Goku answered.  
  
"I have a delivery for...Chi-Chi?" he thought back on the name.  
  
"Oh, that's my wife. I can take this, though." Goku took up the box with one arm.  
  
"And the shipping fee has already been paid, so have a nice day, sir!"  
  
"Thanks." He came inside and closed the door behind him, bringing the box with him to the table. He set it down beside the chairs.  
  
"Oh!" Chi-Chi smiled. "That must be the wedding present!"  
  
"From both of us?" Goku wondered.  
  
"Of course. And there's also a few gifts that Goten got them, I think."  
  
"Say, where is he, anyway?" he inquired.  
  
"I think he went to hang out with Trunks and Demi for a while. He said he'd be home soon."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Say what?" Goten asked as he, Trunks, and Demi came through the front door. Bulma glanced behind her to the approaching trio.  
  
"I'm serious, it really happened," Trunks told him.  
  
"Well, you guys are back," Bulma said, standing up from her seat with the baby sleeping in her arms. "I have something important to tell you."  
  
"What's that?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"You got a call today, and you also got the apartment," she grinned cleverly.  
  
"We got it?" Demi asked, hoping she'd really heard Bulma right.  
  
"Yes ma'am. You got the apartment, aren't you excited?"  
  
"Yeah...But when am I supposed to move in?" she wondered.  
  
"Just you?" her fiancé asked.  
  
"You can move in, too," she told him, and then added something that hit him hard. "After we're married."  
  
Bulma grinned with a sly satisfaction.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because, one: I said so, and two: it's the proper thing to do. I don't have a real home, so I can move in and get the apartment furnished for you, and then in February when we're married we can start living together," she answered.  
  
"Sure," he said, looking away with a red color rising in his face. He understood...completely...  
  
"Well, when are you going to move in, then?" Goten asked.  
  
"Don't know," Demi replied. "I still kind of have to get furniture and all of the basic things I'll need."  
  
Bulma paused in hesitation before speaking up. "Um...let me know as soon as you start to move in," she told her nervously.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Demi replied.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Paperwork for the apartment was the least of their worries; moving in was what posed the real problem, as there was nothing of their belongings to truly bring in, yet. It was still a couple of months before Demi and Trunks married, and he needed most of his things at home.  
  
Demi had brought in her needed items: Blankets, pillows, cooking utensils, clothes, and more. She had bought new things since the fire and they were now all here. But besides what she already had, there wasn't much else.  
  
Demi pulled out a pile of plates wrapped in protective paper from one of the moving boxes and started to sort them out for cleaning and then putting away. Suddenly, a ring at the doorbell turned her attention.  
  
She went over to the window and opened it, leaning out to see who was there. Gohan and Videl were below at the gate, waving. She waved back and motioned that they could come up.  
  
When they did, she found they were carrying a large box with them. They greeted her and then set the box down before her.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Your wedding gift," Gohan told her.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Open it!" Videl said.  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yes, now. You'll see why when you open it..."  
  
Demi pulled the flaps of the cardboard box open and stared inside past the protective foam packaging to find a rim of curved wood. She lifted it out from the white foam pieces to find it was a large chair.  
  
Actually, it seemed to be two large chairs that were formed together in the S-shape of the back-support. In one curve of the S was a seat, and in the other curve was another seat.  
  
"Well, do you like it?" Videl asked hopefully.  
  
"Definitely. It's really neat. It's great for the apartment, too. Thanks, guys."  
  
They nodded. "It's a..." Videl started, and paused, trying to remember the name.  
  
"A love seat," Gohan finished. "They were rather popular in the Eighteen- hundreds."  
  
"Yeah, I thought that's what it was. Well, thanks a lot, I really like it. And I know where I want to place it." She carried the seat over to the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony and set it off slightly to the side.  
  
Videl smiled in her joy and approval; with the seat set there, they could have a good view of the mountainsides and city beneath them.  
  
Gohan and Videl weren't the only ones to visit Demi during her busy hours. Pan also came over to help some and present her own gift. She handed a box to her with a small and hesitant grin.  
  
"Oh, you brought your gift too, huh?" Demi opened the cardboard box to find that Pan had bought her a silver stereo with radio, CD, and cassette player.  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed. Pan smiled in her relief. "My gosh, I can't believe you got me a stereo. Thanks."  
  
"Glad you like it, I was rather nervous, to be honest," Pan said to her.  
  
The afternoon seemed to be when everyone was giving their gifts to her because they came in handy for the new apartment. Chi-Chi and Goku arrived not too long after Pan had helped Demi put away another set of dishes.  
  
"Grandpa!" Pan exclaimed. "Grandma!"  
  
"Oh, again, huh?" Demi remarked.  
  
The gift from Chi-Chi and Goku turned out to be a beautiful antique vanity stool with curved legs and a white leather seat.  
  
As the afternoon proceeded, the rest of the presents were brought in. Goten was next to visit, bringing her a television with a DVD player and some DVDs thrown in.  
  
Afterwards, Bulma and Vegeta stopped by with something she hadn't expected to receive, at all.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta, hurry up!" Bulma called. Her husband came up the stairs, carrying a large, dark brown, fancy dining table with one hand.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Demi exclaimed, examining the actual length of the table.  
  
"Nice, isn't it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"What did you get me?" she asked in more disbelief than actual wonderment. She took the table from Vegeta and set it down in the dining room.  
  
Bulma grinned as she stared at the table's new position. "Okay, Vegeta, please get the rest of the stuff," she requested of an angered Saiyan.  
  
"The rest?" Demi and Pan wondered.  
  
"Of course! There's eight chairs to go with this, and I also got you a new living room table and chair, and a new bed since yours was caught in the fire."  
  
Pan was stunned and speechless, and Demi was immensely relieved and grateful for everything Bulma had done. So much that she ended up shocking her with words she never thought she would hear. "Thanks, Mom."  
  
Bulma paused, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open slightly. Demi...had called her...Mom? She knew that Demi's biological mother had not always been there for her before dying, and her family history was anything but memorable. In a way, Bulma was the only mother Demi might ever have again...  
  
Kind of a sappy thing there at the end...Um...I hope it was alright. Review! 


	15. Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
As always, a very appreciate thanks to Trugeta and animeprincess1452 for reviewing! You guys are the greatest!  
  
To Trugeta: Yeah. While it appears to be irresponsible behavior to Bulma, there is really a genius at work. And thanks so much, I'm glad the presents did well! I spent a long time figuring out what Goten was supposed to get them, believe it or not...  
  
To animeprincess1452: Thank you, I'm glad I did okay on the presents! And on the scene with Vegeta trying to get rid of Chain...So thank you!  
  
Okay, then...  
  
Late December didn't seem to be an enjoyable time, especially if your heater was broken and all you could do to keep warm was stay in bed wrapped in a large pile of blankets. Well, that was how it was for Chi-Chi, mainly, though the cold didn't seem to bother her husband or son one bit.  
  
"Okay, Chi-Chi, we're going out to train!" Goku called from downstairs.  
  
She shivered and huddled underneath the sheet, bedspread, throw, single blanket, double blanket, pillows, yet another throw, and artificial fur coat. It was very comfortable in her bed, but should she dare step out of her comfort-zone she might tempt fate to hit her with frigidness a bit too hard.  
  
I can't stay in here like this, she thought. When those boys get back they're going to want a meal, and someone has to fix it...Hey, I'm tough, I can take a bit of cold! She stepped out from underneath the covers and hugged herself to keep as warm as possible.  
  
"This is ridiculous," she said. "Someone has to fix this! I can't live in an indoor arctic tundra!" She grabbed the fur coat, pulled it on, and promptly reached over for the phone on her nightstand. She began to dial quickly.  
  
At last, after several rings, someone picked up on the other end. "Hello? This is Bulma..."  
  
"Bulma, I need your help," Chi-Chi told her with a shaky voice.  
  
"What?" Bulma plugged a finger into one ear, trying to listen past the complaints in the background.  
  
"I still want to know why my pancakes are black instead of golden," Vegeta demanded shortly.  
  
"Vegeta, please be quiet for just one second!" she snapped back at him. "Say it again, Chi-Chi."  
  
"I said I need your help. My house is like an icebox; hence I'm stuck in bed almost all day. And since you seem to be so good at fixing things, maybe you could just do me a favor this once. I can make it up to you."  
  
"Hold on," Bulma said. She covered the speaker end of the phone and looked back at her whining family with an aggravated expression.  
  
"Here's the problem, Mom, you didn't even put cooking spray on here," Trunks noted, inspecting the frying pan on the stove.  
  
"That's not why they're black, though. That just the explains why they won't come up," Vegeta told him.  
  
"Well, from the batter, it looks like she put far too much flour in," Bra said. "Either that or too much baking powder, it's hard to tell..."  
  
"Is that why they're unusually thick?"  
  
"Guys, be quiet! I'm on the phone, in case you can't tell! Sit down and zip it for just a few seconds!" Bulma spoke back into the telephone once everyone ceased his or her criticism.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here."  
  
"Good. Well, can you fix the heater for me?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Bulma glanced back to her family. Trunks suddenly jumped back from the lump of pancake in the frying pan that unexpectedly caught on fire. "Oh, my gosh! Put it out!"  
  
"I'll make you a deal," she said back into the phone.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Demi, who had been brushing the snow off of the winter flowers on her apartment balcony, suddenly noticed that down below her at the gate Trunks, Bra, Vegeta, and Chain had come over for an unexpected visit.  
  
When they came upstairs to meet her, she found that they were here in the hopes that she would prepare a more successful breakfast for them than Bulma had.  
  
"Where is she, anyway?" Demi asked.  
  
"She went to Chi-Chi's," Bra answered while picking Chain up with more support in her arms.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Their heater is broken, so she agreed to fix it for them."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Chi-Chi opened her door. "Oh, good, Bulma. You're finally here."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Bulma exclaimed as she stepped inside. "It is cold in here! I think it might even be colder in here than it is outside!"  
  
"I told you it was. Well, the heater is in the basement. In the meantime, I'll just prepare for your part of the deal." She headed into the kitchen while Bulma headed into the basement.  
  
Right there in the basement Bulma found the heater and the problem. She opened one of the metal panels to inspect the simple machine. "I can't believe this. This has to be the easiest thing for anyone to figure out." She turned a few knobs, moved a couple of wires, and hit the side of the heater to where it cranked back up once more. "Done," she proclaimed proudly, wiping her hands off on her jeans.  
  
When she went back upstairs, Chi-Chi had everything ready in the kitchen. "Did you fix it?"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"Okay, then. The deal was if you fixed my heater I would teach you how to cook. What I want you to make is a simple recipe of fried cinnamon apples for starters. Show me what you know so far," she instructed, and stood aside to let her friend use the already heated pans.  
  
Bulma thought for a long moment before finally taking up one of the apples on the counter and setting it in the pan.  
  
"This could be a long day," Chi-Chi remarked, folding her arms.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Trunks was leaning back on the wall while Demi started up some hot water for coffee and heated the oven for making buttered toast.  
  
"Hey, I've been thinking," he said. "Exactly where are we going to have the wedding and the reception? We've done all of this planning and we haven't actually picked where it's going to take place."  
  
Demi paused for a short moment before continuing to butter the bread. She shrugged.  
  
"You want me to choose on that, too?" he inquired, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"I just suggested you plan this stuff a bit more because I never get it done. You know that." She glanced back at him sternly for a moment before setting the bread down on the baking sheet.  
  
"And just a last question. Do you want to do anything or go anywhere particular after we're married?"  
  
"You mean for our honeymoon? I don't know..."  
  
There was a long silence between them. Trunks leaned back even more and stared at the floor, sighing.  
  
"What about going to a hotel?" she suggested.  
  
"Uh, okay. What hotel?"  
  
"What about that one near the university?"  
  
"I know which one you mean...Is that where you want to go after the reception, then?"  
  
Demi thought as she put the tray with toast in the oven. She closed the over door and looked up at Trunks before nodding.  
  
"Alright, then," he agreed. "We can go there. And, uh...I also chose the day of the wedding."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"I thought the sixteenth would be good. Is that okay with you?"  
  
She gave him a small smile before nodding in approval.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Not enough butter," Chi-Chi said, and helped Bulma add a bit more into the pan.  
  
"Sorry," she murmured.  
  
"Don't worry. At least it wasn't too much; it would have made it harder. Now sprinkle in the cinnamon and sugar, but not too much."  
  
Bulma did as she was told, being nervously careful not to spill it or put too much. Finally, Chi-Chi signaled to her that she'd put the right amount in.  
  
"And stir them around so that everything can mix in well," she instructed, watching closely.  
  
"I'm trying," she stated anxiously.  
  
"I think you can take them up, now," Instructor Chi-Chi told her. Bulma quickly took out a plate and scooped the fried apples off.  
  
"That's good, Bulma! Now, you're going to make some pancakes to go with them. Here's a recipe book and all of the ingredients and measuring tools. Get to work!"  
  
Bulma stared at everything before her. It made no sense to her! She could figure out a complex scientific electrical device any day, but flour and sugar was beyond her. Nevertheless, she was determined to finish this.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
As soon as the coffee, toast, bacon, and cinnamon toast with syrup were presented to him, Vegeta seemed to have suddenly become a ravenous animal.  
  
Demi, Bra, and Trunks watched him with expressions that seemed to say, 'Yeah, that's a Saiyan...' while sipping their coffee.  
  
"Dad, when you're finished, we were wondering if you could answer a question for us," Trunks stated plainly.  
  
Vegeta drowned down his glass of milk and refilled it for a later drink. But first things first, and that was to finish the cinnamon toast with syrup...  
  
"We just want to know one thing. Since Demi's real father can't obviously, we were hoping you'll give her away at the wedding."  
  
Vegeta's eyes suddenly grew wide. That request had caused him to nearly choke on his mouthful! He managed to swallow his food before coughing violently. He reached for his glass of milk and finished it off quickly in order to soothe his irritated throat.  
  
Finally, he ceased his coughing fits, looked up at the others and asked, "What did you say again?"  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Now put the apples on top and drizzle some syrup over it," Chi-Chi told her. Bulma went ahead and obeyed her orders. She set the syrup bottle down and stepped back to marvel at her culinary creation. She had just cooked something!  
  
"Congratulations, Bulma!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. She shook her hand cheerfully. "You just made your first pancake dish! You should be proud!"  
  
Bulma stood up taller and set her hand son her hips. "I am proud! Not one thing went wrong! And look at it, it's even sitting at the right angle!"  
  
"Yes, it is," her friend and instructor nodded.  
  
"Just look at it. It's perfect! Warm, moist, steaming, golden pancakes topped with sweet fried apples and complimented with golden-brown, mouth- watering syrup. It's...it's a real pancake!"  
  
She looked up suddenly when a sweating Goten and Goku came in through the door from their training.  
  
"Hi, Mom."  
  
"Hi, Chi-Chi!" Goku said, and immediately spotted the pancakes on the table. "Yum, pancakes!" He devoured them quickly until nothing but a shiny plate remained. "Good!" he smiled.  
  
Bulma drooped like a wilted flower when she saw that her culinary masterpiece was no more...Yes, the joy of cooking was knowing that what you worked so hard on would vanish in less than a minute at the hands of a voracious Saiyan...Typical...  
  
Well, I hope I managed to do well for this chapter. Review! 


	16. Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Okay, this one hasn't been checked out completely by my editor, because I'm getting impatient. He's taking far too long to help me edit...Anyways, a really big thanks to Squal D. Zolo for reviewing the last chapter!  
  
To Squal D. Zolo: Thanks a bunch for the compliments! Yeah, people seem to enjoy Vegeta's little habits. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I used to update every single day, you know.  
  
Alrighty, then...  
  
It was cold and dark outside. Even at this time of month in February there were still a few more weeks of winter to expect, but everyone was excited. Winter weddings seemed enchanting.  
  
"Okay, Chi-Chi, I think we can call it quits," Bulma glanced at her wristwatch. "It's already ten thirty, so I should be going."  
  
They had been preparing all day for the wedding. Chi-Chi set her needle and thread aside and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. She examined her work. "I finally finished it."  
  
"It's lovely. You did a terrific job...I finally completed my project." She held out the tiny ribbons and flowers she had carefully arranged. They would sit beside the silverware at the reception.  
  
"Good." Her friend nodded. "So I'll see you tomorrow? Just one more day until the wedding."  
  
"I know. My baby is getting married." Bulma clutched the flowers and ribbons close to her chest.  
  
"Yeah. It wasn't that long ago when we were scolding our boys for chasing after Majin Buu."  
  
"All of those memories...You know, you're a parent for so long and suddenly you just have to let your son or daughter go and hope for the best."  
  
Chi-Chi saw the sadness in her friend's face and smiled sadly yet consolingly. She had felt the same way before. "Just because he's moving away doesn't mean you're not a parent anymore. And besides, having a new addition to the family is wonderful."  
  
"Yeah." Bulma nodded. "I know..." She tapped her watch again. I should probably get going." She stood up from her chair and made her way toward the door.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Bulma."  
  
"Bye." The two waved. Chi-Chi closed the door with a sigh. I need sleep, she thought, and she headed up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
It was the day before the wedding. Pan reluctantly submitted to her mother while she sat upon the stool in front of the bathroom mirror. She flinched with every tug and pull at her scalp. Videl had wanted to fix her hair up for the wedding tomorrow, and thought it was a good idea to practice before the actual day. "Ouch! Mom!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie. Your hair is very stubborn." She pulled her daughter's long, black hair back tightly and started to wrap a hair band around it.  
  
"Why me? I'll bet even the bride isn't having as much trouble as I am."  
  
"You'd be surprised. Demi is probably having a worse time than you are, as a matter of fact. Now hold still so we can get this done faster. You'll like it once it's done, trust me."  
  
Videl proceeded to wrap Pan's hair in a tight bun before loosening a few raven strands so they added some to the look. Next, she grabbed the hot curling iron and curled the loose strands so that they fell down in beautiful waves.  
  
"Am I done?"  
  
"Just a few more adjustments," her mother replied before starting on her daughter's bangs. She created some volume in her forehead bangs, and then took the curling iron up for the longer side strands. She finished it off with some hairspray. "What do you think?"  
  
Pan stared at the reflection in surprise. She actually looked very lovely and refined. "Not bad," she answered, grinning.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan glanced in from the hallway. "Finally found you." He noticed his young daughter. "Wow, don't you look beautiful, honey! You look very nice!"  
  
"The credit goes to Mom. She did most of the work."  
  
"So you're ready for the wedding, then." Gohan grinned. "Are you nervous?"  
  
"A little," she admitted.  
  
"You're going to do a great job, tomorrow, sweetie. I have confidence in you," Videl said.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"I can't believe you have a recipe for weddings cakes." Bulma watched Chi- Chi scurry about the kitchen.  
  
"I don't have a recipe. I'm concocting this confectionary creation from basic knowledge." She took down the enormous box of flour from the upper cabinet. "Are you going to help me, or what?"  
  
"Help you?"  
  
"Well, I gave you cooking lessons after all! Why don't you get the sugar?"  
  
Bulma nervously grabbed an apron from one of the drawers and tied it on before hunting down the sugar.  
  
"Now, as much flour tripled...no, quadrupled as in the other cake," she thought before scooping out dozens of cup measurements of flour. "Okay. Next, we need some baking powder. I'll take care of that. So Bulma, you put in fifteen cups of sugar."  
  
"Fifteen!"  
  
"Come on, the sooner we get this going, the sooner we'll finish," she told her before searching through the shelves again for her next ingredient.  
  
Chi-Chi took down the tins of baking powder and started to figure up the proper measurements. Just then, the front doorbell rang. A voice rang through the house. "I'll get it!"  
  
Goten approached the door and opened it to find that their suits, after having been accidentally soiled when he and Goku were trying them on (they didn't bother to at least be careful when they had their coffee), were back from the cleaner's.  
  
"Son residence?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll take those."  
  
"Alright, then. Have a nice day." The delivery person headed off just when Goten shut the door.  
  
"Sounds like the boys' suits finally got here," Chi-Chi said. "Good luck to them tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, they'll need it. Weddings require harder work than you think. Speaking of which, I was going to tell you about a little surprise I arranged."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Demi paused as she headed to her room and clenched Trunks's ring in her hand. It was warm from being held for so long.  
  
She thought for a moment. They had been so patient for so long, and at last they were getting married. They were going to be joined in holy matrimony tomorrow! All of the hectic days had suddenly slipped past them.  
  
Demi was very nervous, there was no point in even trying to deny it. She was terrified! Even though she was in her mid-twenties, it was as if she were handing in her childhood in exchange for becoming a young woman. Things were changing so quickly for her.  
  
She continued to her bedroom where she grabbed up a brush and stared into the mirror. How was she going to do her hair? And when, all of a sudden, did she start to feel as if she had to look fancy? She started to experiment with her hair to find a nice style. After all, she didn't have much time left...  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Bulma, did you get the milk?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Never mind. You get out the oil and I'll get the milk." She grabbed a large carton from the refrigerator and proceeded to pour it into her sweet mixture. "Now...oil."  
  
"What?"  
  
Chi-Chi groaned and went over to the cabinets. "I swear if you want to do something, you've got to do it yourself."  
  
Just then, Goku entered the kitchen. He looked around. "Hi, guys. What are you making?" He spied the mixture. "Mmm!" He glanced over warily to Chi- Chi, who was still looking through the cabinets, and slowly moved his finger towards the bowl.  
  
Suddenly, she turned back and shouted. "Keep off!"  
  
"Aw..." Goku sunk his head in disappointment. "But I like the cake stuff..."  
  
"Be patient, dear. I'll let you have the bowl when I'm done."  
  
"Yum!" He smiled. "Do I get to lick the beaters, too?"  
  
"Sure..." She took down the bottle of oil and poured it into the mixture.  
  
"Is there anything I should be doing?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Why don't you mix all of this up with the beaters while I add the rest of the ingredients? Just keep mixing it," Chi-Chi answered.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Boy, all of this work," Chi-Chi muttered. "At least everything is moving along okay. This is the last day we really work, since tomorrow is when Trunks and Demi are marrying."  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement. "Yeah. My baby's getting married..."  
  
Okay, I thought it would do for the moment. Guess it'll have to...review! 


	17. You are nervous!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Thanks much, guys, for reviewing the last chapter(s)! You know how much I love reviews! So special thanks to animeprincess1452 and Trugeta!  
  
To animeprincess1452: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I always strive to do my best. And about the beautiful wedding...here it is!  
  
To Trugeta, chapter 15: Thank you! I wonder how well Bulma will do at cooking, myself. I'm thinking 'Should I, or no?'  
  
To Trugeta, chapter 16: Nervousness shows through eventually, it has to!  
  
Here we are...  
  
Chi-Chi shuffled about her bedroom, searching through the vanity drawers, under her bed, and under large piles of clothes. "Where is it?" She flipped over an upside down laundry basket.  
  
Goku entered the room from the hallway, holding his white shirt. "Um...Chi- Chi, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to put this on," he told her.  
  
"In a moment, dear, I'm looking for something I lost." She flipped the covers of her bed back frantically but found that it wasn't there.  
  
"Oh, are you talking about that little thing you made? You put it in your nightstand drawer under your book," her husband said.  
  
She rapidly went to the nightstand and yanked the drawer open. She threw the book out and smiled joyfully when she saw it. "Yes! I knew I couldn't have truly misplaced it. Thanks, honey."  
  
Goku grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Now, then, let's get your tuxedo on. But we've got to make it quick, because I still need to get ready."  
  
That was more than apparent to even Goku. He had been hoping she wasn't going to attend the wedding in her night outfit...  
  
Chi-Chi helped her husband get his shirt on properly and fixed his bowtie. She straightened it a bit. "There. Now you have the jacket with this, too, right?" She noticed he didn't have at hand.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Hey, Mom?" Goten came in through the doorway. He had almost successfully put on the entire suit, with the exception of his bowtie.  
  
"Oh, Goten, you look so handsome!" Chi-Chi complimented. "My goodness, I've never seen you this nice!"  
  
"Thanks. Do you think you could help me out with this?" He handed the bowtie to her.  
  
"Sure." She started to tie it up neatly. "By the way, don't you have to be at the church a little early as the best man?"  
  
"Yeah. I probably need to head out as soon as I'm done getting ready," he replied.  
  
She finished up his bowtie and tightened it just slightly. "Well, good luck! I'm sure you're going to do an excellent job."  
  
"Thanks, Mom. Bye." He waved and exited the room to head down the stairs.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Pan hurriedly pulled her tights up and slipped her black shoes on before rushing out to the hallway. She halted right within the doorway of her parents' bedroom. "What do you think? Is it okay?" she asked.  
  
Gohan glanced over to his daughter and nodded with a grin. She'd slipped on her slim, black dress and had appropriately accessorized it with a white rose at the chest. "Yeah. Definitely. You look very beautiful, sweetheart."  
  
"What about my hair? Does it need to be fixed up a bit more?" she inquired.  
  
Videl smiled and shook her head. "Honey, you look lovely. Just be confident."  
  
"I'm confident," she replied. "Maybe some makeup wouldn't hurt. Can I borrow some of your eye shadow, Mom?"  
  
Gohan's tone became somewhat stern as he spoke. "Pan, relax. You're just going to the wedding, not a beauty contest."  
  
"I know, but...I admit it, okay. I'm nervous!"  
  
"That's natural," Videl told her after slipping her black high heels on. "There's nothing wrong with being nervous."  
  
Gohan turned from the mirror to his daughter abruptly. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the church right now?"  
  
Pan slapped both of her hands to her cheeks. "Oh, gosh! I almost forgot! I got to run, guys! See you later!"  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Vegeta scowled as he waited impatiently for Bulma at the bottom of the stairs. Bra stood beside him and held Chain in her arms. "How long does it take?" she asked.  
  
"Bulma! Do you want to be late?" In truth, Vegeta could care less, but it was sure to awaken the woman so that they wouldn't have to loiter any longer.  
  
"You have to not worry, Vegeta," came a voice from the top of the staircase. Bulma stood in a black skirt with a fancy, cream-colored shirt. "They can't start without us, you know." She descended the staircase.  
  
"Can we please leave, then? I grow impatient of standing around waiting for you," he remarked, never looking at her with his arms crossed.  
  
"Of course, dear." With an affectionate smile lingering upon her face, Bulma held her arm out for him to reluctantly take.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Chi-Chi!" Goku called. He continually glanced up at the clock on the wall while standing with the cake in one hand. Chi-Chi had said they were going to drop it off at the reception area shortly before going to the chapel. "Boy, now I know what it feels like to wait for somebody," he murmured to himself.  
  
Chi-Chi suddenly descended the staircase and approached her husband. She took his free hand lovingly in hers and smiled up at him. "Let's go."  
  
Goku glanced over to Chi-Chi. His eyes suddenly widened and he looked into her lovely eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful cream-colored outfit with her hair pulled back nicely the way she always used to when she let her front and side bangs fall. She was enchanting.  
  
"Aren't we going?" she asked nicely. "I have this to give to Demi before it starts." She held a small white box in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," he nodded.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"I assume you're ready, then," the priest said to Trunks.  
  
He stood at the altar, facing the doorway to the chapel, dressed formally and handsomely in his black tuxedo. "Yeah...I'm really nervous."  
  
"By the way you're sweating, I guessed that," he told him. "Are you going to be able to make it through this without drowning yourself?"  
  
Trunks blinked several times before wiping his brow frantically.  
  
Outside the large room, the assembly gradually began to form. Gohan and Videl were the first to make it. They stood out in the foyer, when suddenly their daughter passed them by. "Oh, hi, guys."  
  
"How's everything going with the bride?"  
  
"I just went to grab her a magazine." She held up a church catalog.  
  
"What does she want that for?" Gohan wondered.  
  
Pan shrugged. She headed to the closed doors at the side of the waiting area and knocked loudly.  
  
"Yeah," a voice answered.  
  
Pan opened the door slowly and peeked in. "Hey, it's me. How are you doing? I got the magazine."  
  
"Do I look okay?" Demi asked uneasily, turning to her friend from the mirror. "How's my hair? Is it alright?"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded. Pan stepped in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What about my makeup? Too heavy? Or is it too light?" Demi pointed to her face.  
  
"No, it's fine."  
  
"Yeah. Oh, here's Trunks's ring." She handed her the silver band. "Don't lose it, please."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Don't forget to hand the ring to me first before I give it to Trunks. You won't forget, will you?"  
  
"Here's the magazine." Pan held out the gloss-cover journal.  
  
Demi immediately took it and began to twist it up, wrenching it tightly, twisting back and forth with her hands fretfully.  
  
Pan shook her head and departed from the room to wait alongside her family.  
  
"How's she doing?" Gohan asked.  
  
"She's going to be just fine," Pan grinned.  
  
Trunks stared back and forth from the ground to the door while continually wiping his forehead. Then, he suddenly noticed that the priest was holding a tissue out in front of him. "Oh, thanks." He took it and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
Goten abruptly came down the chapel stairs, holding an out-of-date phonebook in his hand. He paused when spying Gohan and Videl. "Oh, hey guys. You made it."  
  
"Yes, we did. We're just waiting..."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I to get this to Trunks." He held up the phone book. "Be back in a second."  
  
Goten slipped through the doors and came up to Trunks. "Here."  
  
He took the phone book and promptly began to shred it to pieces.  
  
"Before you make a mess, put it in here." The priest, still looking through his book, held out a communion bowl.  
  
"What for?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Heck, maybe you can use it for confetti later on," he replied. "Just take my advice and don't scatter a whole bunch of yellow paper around you before you're married."  
  
Trunks set the bowl down on the table behind him and continued with his destruction upon the yellow and white pages. He flicked all of the scraps into the communion bowl.  
  
"Okay, well, good luck." Goten left the room to wait outside with the others.  
  
Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, and Chain were the next to arrive. They came inside and proceeded with greeting Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Goten.  
  
"Bulma, you look absolutely lovely!" Videl complimented.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still as young as ever," she winked.  
  
"And look at Chain." Videl smiled at the young baby. "She looks so cute."  
  
Bra smiled down at her baby sister, whom she held within her arms.  
  
Later on, Goku and Chi-Chi finally arrived. Chi-Chi advanced over to the room where Demi was and peered in. She'd ripped her magazine in half long ago, and decided to pass the time by pacing. "Demi? Can I come in?"  
  
She looked over to Chi-Chi. "Yes."  
  
She closed the door behind her and approached the young bride. Holding both of her hands in hers, she smiled. "Good luck. I know you're going to make a wonderful wife for Trunks, and I know you'll both be very, very happy. This is for you." She presented the white box.  
  
Demi opened it up and was rather surprised to discover her gift. "You got me a garter?"  
  
"Did you forget about the garter?" The Son woman asked slyly.  
  
"I guess I must have." She slipped it on immediately around her leg.  
  
"I made it myself." Chi-Chi smiled with pride.  
  
"You made this? That was so good of you."  
  
Then, Chi-Chi couldn't help but throw her arms around the bride in a tight hug. When she let go, she grinned. "I'll let you get ready. In the meantime, I'd better join Goku."  
  
"Thank you," Demi waved.  
  
Trunks still sweated while he remained at the altar. "Hey, can I get another tissue?"  
  
"What do I look like, a charity organization?" The priest held out the entire box for the groom, who took it gratefully and proceeded to mop his forehead.  
  
"Hey, kid, what time is it?"  
  
"You mean you're not keeping track of the time?"  
  
"Oh, forget it. I'll just open the doors anyway." The priest headed down the aisle and opened the double doors for the assembly.  
  
"Finally!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, you two, do a good job." Goku watched as Pan and Goten stepped out first and headed up to the altar. They stopped and waited for the rest of the gathering to file out.  
  
The priest soon joined the groom, best man, and bride's maid. He went back to glancing through his book. "Still nervous?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks replied, pulling out more tissues from the box to wipe his brow.  
  
Bulma, Bra, and Chain proceeded up along the aisle to sit in the front pew. They waved happily to Trunks, who replied with several tight blinks and another wipe across his forehead.  
  
Goku, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Gohan took their places a small ways behind Bulma and her family. Videl leaned forward quickly to wave to Pan.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta stood beside the closed doors to Demi's room. He seemed patient while standing with his arms crossed. Then, the doors opened behind him and out stepped the bride, dressed in her long white gown, holding a small bouquet in one hand. She took her place next to him anxiously, and suddenly Vegeta wrapped his arm around hers.  
  
Vegeta could feel the small trembles that shivered down her light arm. This woman was worried! Perhaps she'd regain her confidence when it came time for him to give her away.  
  
Finally, lovely classical music began to play in the main room, and Vegeta and Demi both took their first steps.  
  
They turned past the corner and proceeded to march steadily down the long, red carpet. All heads turned to stare and smile at both of them.  
  
Trunks stood stiffly while his hands quivered and his heart pounded. Goten and Pan glanced from the groom to the bride continually while keeping the rings at hand.  
  
Finally, Vegeta and Demi came up to the altar, and he released her arm in order to head back to his family and swiftly take his seat.  
  
The priest looked out over the group solemnly and spoke. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable state, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined."  
  
Videl gripped Gohan's arm tightly with her hands, leaning forward in joyful apprehension. He unknowingly copied her movements.  
  
In front of them, Bra didn't seem to realize how tightly she was holding Chain while staring at her brother fondly. Her big brother was getting married now. Finally, he was marrying, and she would have an older sister...  
  
Chi-Chi wrapped both of her arms around Goku's affectionately while staring up at bride, groom, and priest. Here was the joyous event taking place right before their eyes. It brought back countless memories to her, and she mentally grinned.  
  
Bulma took Vegeta's hand within hers while blinking back tears. When had her little boy suddenly turned into a man? When had he suddenly grown so tall? Bulma wondered if Demi's mother might have thought 'When did she suddenly grow to be a woman?' if she were here.  
  
Vegeta was very proud, though he wouldn't admit it. Trunks couldn't have picked a finer woman. She was beautiful, strong, and would undoubtedly make him a proper wife. If he knew Demi, she would provide the proper support and motivation for his son.  
  
Goten and Pan stayed silent. Their best friend was getting married. All through their childhood, Trunks had been so supporting and encouraging. Now, he would have someone to support and encourage him.  
  
"Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not be lawfully joined together, let him now speak, or else here after forever hold his peace."  
  
No one spoke. Only smiles and grins filled the room.  
  
The priest stood taller before the couple, which was staring into one another's eyes. Suddenly, they broke gazes and turned to their friends. Goten handed Trunks the silver and diamond ring, and Pan gave Demi the plain silver band.  
  
Taking her hand gently, Trunks slipped the small ring over her finger. Afterwards, she did the same with him, and they looked back up at one another.  
  
"Will you, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now please join hands," the priest requested.  
  
They willingly did as they were told, gripping each other's hands with intimacy and inner joy.  
  
"Trunks Briefs, do you take Demi to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her. So long as you both shall live?"  
  
Trunks gave a small smile. "I do."  
  
The priest nodded. "Demi, do you take Trunks Briefs to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him. So long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," she said.  
  
"In as much as you have each pledged to the other of your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
Everyone's lingering smiles widened.  
  
"Trunks Briefs, you may kiss your bride!" the priest exclaimed.  
  
Trunks put his hands around his wife and pulled her forward. He leaned his face into hers and set his lips against her own, locking her to him for several long seconds. Finally, they pulled away with unbelieving expressions.  
  
"Okay, people!" the priest waved. "No more special treatment, so go to the reception and have a good time."  
  
The story's not over, just in case some of you thought that. Don't forget, there's still the reception! Review! 


	18. Reception

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Thanks a whole lot to Trugeta and animeprincess1452 for reviewing! I love reviews so much!  
  
To Trugeta: Thank you much! I'm glad you enjoyed reading on the wedding. And I'm relieved that I described the nervousness well, too. Thanks!  
  
To animeprincess1452: Cute and funny? That makes my day, thank you so, so much! I'm also glad you liked all the stuff the priest did.  
  
Here we are...  
  
The gathering was now mingling enjoyably at the reception, talking amongst one another casually. Everything looked beautiful. Bulma and Chi-Chi had undoubtedly done a spectacular job in preparing.  
  
Five different tables of food were lined up in the room. The first two tables on the outside of the row were covered with dark red tablecloths, and the second ones were covered with the cream cloths. The very middle and most elegant table, which held the cake, was given both hues.  
  
Each of the tables had red and white roses placed to the side, and the flowers and ribbons Bulma arranged sat beside the wineglasses, silverware, and punch bowl.  
  
Demi and Trunks eyed the cake. It held a magnificent six layers with white and cream icing covering it. The icing itself was decorated with real red and white flowers on the sides, which Chi-Chi insisted were edible.  
  
Only a few minutes into surveying the scene, Bulma said, "Come here, guys, there's something I want to show you."  
  
She led everyone to the window of the room where flowing plants had been placed on the windowsill. Over to the side, two white doves rested calmly in a flowerpot.  
  
"Wow, Bulma!" Videl exclaimed. She was impressed.  
  
"I thought it would be so cute to have a couple of doves at the reception," she grinned. "What do you think?"  
  
"Yeah, cute," Trunks replied. Even though doves weren't a necessary addition to the reception, Bulma had been very sweet and thoughtful, and that was enough.  
  
Vegeta was once again burdened with looking after Chain. It wasn't terribly easy, either, for she was constantly reaching out for his glass of wine. "If I allowed you to have this, your mother really would throw me in the incinerator," he told her.  
  
She either ignored him or couldn't understand what he'd said. Either way, she still reached out for his crystal glass. Chain stretched out her little fingers.  
  
Vegeta glanced in Bulma's direction carefully. Her back was turned. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he gave Chain just a small taste. Maybe she wouldn't like the bitterness and would cease her actions.  
  
Vegeta took up a small spoon from the reception table and dipped it into his glass. He slowly inched the wine toward Chain, who held her mouth open readily.  
  
Suddenly, the secrecy was revealed. "Hey, Vegeta, isn't that bad for babies?" Goku asked.  
  
"What?" Bulma turned around, and Vegeta flipped the spoon straight out of his hand, letting it fall to the carpet. "What are you up to?" Bulma asked, placing her hands on her waist. "If you're doing something you shouldn't be!"  
  
"Of course not," he told her.  
  
"Good." She turned back to her conversation with Chi-Chi and Videl and left her husband to scowl in Goku's direction.  
  
"So, where do you plan on having the honeymoon?" Pan asked.  
  
"We're just going to a hotel," Trunks replied. "We might stay a couple nights before we move into the apartment together."  
  
Pan smiled.  
  
"When do I get to have a nephew or niece?" Bra inquired slyly.  
  
Trunks was a bit embarrassed and turned red.  
  
"Not for a while," Demi answered.  
  
"Good idea. Don't rush it, that's what I say," Goten remarked, putting his hands behind his head. "Kids are a pain."  
  
Bra snapped her head over to him. "Since when do you know? You're the youngest."  
  
After about an hour into the reception, Bulma spoke out to the small party. "People, it's that time," she said, grinning.  
  
"We get to have some cake now?" Goku asked with a large smile.  
  
"Yes, but first things first." She gave gazed cunningly over in the couple's direction. "You both get to cut the first pieces."  
  
Demi and Trunks looked at one another awkwardly. Not only were they going to cut the first pieces of the cake, this meant that they also had to feed each other the first bites.  
  
"Oh, Gohan, do you remember that?" Videl asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled back at the slightly embarrassing memory. Videl had accidentally smeared his bite all over his face.  
  
"Well, go ahead!" Pan told them. "Cut it!"  
  
"You have to cut it for each other," Bra proclaimed.  
  
Trunks promptly took up the silver knife and sliced it downward. He placed his serving onto his plate. Demi did the same.  
  
Trunks was the first to scoop up some of the cake with his hand. He held it out toward Demi, and she nervously ate it from his hand.  
  
Then, Demi took a small portion of her cake within her hand, and presented it to Trunks, and he slipped his mouth over her fingertips to receive his bite.  
  
Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Pan all gave small laughs, and the company applauded politely.  
  
After everyone took a serving of the cake, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta gave a few small tips to the groom on being a husband.  
  
"Sometimes they'll threaten you," Vegeta said. "They might tell you something like 'Not cooking your meals.' The thing to do is act as if this doesn't affect you."  
  
"Or pretend you don't hear them," Goku said through a full mouth of cake.  
  
"And any blackmailing," Vegeta started, and then seemed stumped.  
  
"Ignore that, too," Gohan suggested.  
  
Trunks was slightly confused at what they told him. Nonetheless, he nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, the women were giving Demi their own advice on becoming a good wife.  
  
"They'll pretend to ignore your little threats, of course, but don't go back on your word," Videl told her, shaking her finger for emphasis.  
  
"And anything you want them to do for you, say it then leave," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Yes," Bulma agreed, nodding. "If you stand around for a reply, they'll only protest."  
  
Demi blinked. "Oh."  
  
"And punishment," Videl thought, putting her finger to her chin.  
  
"Punishment..."  
  
"Tickle them," Gohan told Trunks.  
  
"For punishment?" he wondered, still rather puzzled.  
  
"They hate it," Goku proclaimed. "And it works almost every time."  
  
Demi blinked again. "So I ground him?"  
  
"Exactly! You know, no training, no meals. They hate having to skip a meal." Chi-Chi winked.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, the groom and bride weren't the only ones listening.  
  
"So if my girlfriend gets mad at me I should tickle her?" Goten wondered.  
  
"So that's why Mom hasn't been cooking these past couple of days," Pan remarked.  
  
Finally, the reception was forced to come to an end, but not before the traditional ritual took place. Demi grabbed her bouquet of flowers and looked out to Pan and Bra with a grin.  
  
"Throw it!" Videl shouted.  
  
Demi tossed it out in the direction of the two girls. Bra was the one who caught it, and she smiled widely and clutched the flowers to her chest.  
  
Next was the groom's turn, and Trunks knelt down before Demi and raised her skirt up uncertainly to take off the garter. He slipped it off and hurriedly pulled her skirt back down, then stood to look back. "Only one bachelor."  
  
Goten shrugged, grinning.  
  
Trunks tossed the small, dark blue band over to his friend, who promptly caught it with ease.  
  
"See you all soon." Trunks and Demi waved before heading off for their honeymoon, holding hands, and smiles playing over their faces.  
  
I finally finished it! The chapter, that is. I suppose I'll write out the honeymoon later on, but I'm not sure how later on it will be. Anyway, review! 


End file.
